A Bruised Love
by BellaDeLuna11
Summary: Bella Swan’s life hasn’t been the same since her mother disappeared. She live with an abusive Charlie, who doesn’t care that he is torturing his daughter. what will happen when her life collides with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: i do not own this poem( this is my second Fanfic and I have taken over for **i-bit-a-pillow-or-two **she already has readers and I hope I will be able to do what she has with this story. I have made some changes. Now if you like it let me know and if there is a problem please let me know I cant fix it if you don't tell me.)

BPOV

My name is Bella

I am thee,

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made

My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my daddy

Would still want to hug me.

I can't do a wrong

I can't speak at all

Or else i'm locked up

All day long.

When i'm awake i'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home

When my daddy does come home

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe ill just get

One whipping tonight.

I just heard a car

My daddy is back

From Charlie's bar.

I hear him curse

My name is called

I press myself

Against the wall

I try to hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry

He finds me weeping

Calls me ugly words,

He says it's my fault

He suffers at work.

He slaps and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And run to the door

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken,

"I'm sorry!" I scream

But it's now much too late

His face has been twisted

Into a unimaginable shape

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

O please God, have mercy!

O please let it end!

And he finally stops

And heads for the door

While I lay there motionless

Brawled on the floor

My name is Bella

I am thee,

Tonight my daddy

Murdered me

Closing my journal and putting it under my bead. I couldn't help but think of everything that has happened to me. Everything I write in my journal is about my life. The poem that I just wrote was now, Plain and simple for you. I lived with my mom until I was ten. I had to move in with my dad when my mother went missing without a trace. I came home from school and she was nowhere to be found. Ever sense that day I've been abused, beaten, and neglected by my dad, Charlie. The reasons behind his brutal actions are far beyond me. Maybe it could be that he misses my mom, or that he hates the fact that he is stuck with me, whatever his reasons it doesn't matter really in my eyes he is still a monster.

I looked back at the poem I had written earlier; basically everything in my poem was true, besides Charlie murdering me. That was my worst fear; if Charlie goes too far would he kill his only daughter? It was possible that he didn't think of me as his. No matter how long I deal with this pain I hate the fact that he makes me cry. A loud and painful sob broke through my thin lips. I silently cursed to myself for being weak. Charlie hates when I cry I should know better than to cry out. Only seconds later I heard the footsteps of Charlie walking up to my incredibly small room in the attic. I ran to my door and locked it, I slid down, my ribs were in excruciating pain. But I should have known it would only anger him more. Was it not enough that he beat me and called me horrid names already, but no he comes back for more.

Furious pounding shook my old, wooden door. I squeezed my eyes really tight and sucked in a sharp breath. I prayed that he would just go away. That he would just let me be.

"BELLA! WERE'S MY DINNER??!!" screamed Charlie through the door. A long shudder ripped through me. His dinner! I totally forgot! I scrambled to my feet and unlocked the door, waiting for the slap across the face.

"HURRY! I'M HUNGRY! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT!" he bellowed, I quickly nodded and ran down the creaking staircase. He had spared me the harsh pain of his hand meeting my face; a first. I ignored the sharp pains shooting through my side. They would have to wait until after Charlie fell asleep. I just had to go on a little while longer.

I made it downstairs in record time. I pulled out a frying pan and some beef and started Charlie's dinner. Charlie's favorite meal was tacos, which was a relief, they were fast and easy. I tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through my body. Within fifteen minutes I had Charlie's dinner on the table and him eating. The smell of the Mexican seasoning and the beef teased my senses; I haven't eaten in two and a half days, Charlie wouldn't allow it. I think its because he wants to see if I will die of starvation .I heard my stomach growl at the thought of eating; Charlie heard it and looked up.

"Bella? I'm so sorry, are you hungry?" he had an evil glint in his eyes, like he enjoyed causing me pain and grief. I gulped and nodded my head slightly. "Oh," he looked down at his four tacos and looked back at me, "WELL TO BAD!" he screamed at me and threw his cup at me- which still had beer in it. The cup hit right between my eyes and I fell to the ground, seeing black splotches. Charlie got out of his chair and stepped on my fingers as her walked into the living room to watch TV. I lay on the ground whimpering, what had I done to deserve this? What wrong had I done to cause me this punishment? How does he not have a heart. I don't understand why he hates me so much what could it be that makes him strike me?

"Stupid, idiotic beast! What does she think, I'm made of money?" I heard him mumble. It was no use thinking of him as my daddy cause he would never be.

My eyes pricked with unshed tears, if they fell in front of Charlie he would beat me again- my body wasn't ready for that, not yet at least. I hoped I could get away without another beating tonight, maybe I will be lucky.

"Well! What are you doing still lying on the floor? Get to dishes done, do you really expect me to do them myself??" I whimpered and tried to stand up, my head was in pain and I felt a trickle of blood run down my nose and onto my lip. The smell of salt and rust filled my nostrils and I felt nauseated. The pit of my stomach twisted as my body tried to empty my stomach- to bad there was nothing in my stomach to come up. I ended up dry heaving for fifteen minutes. My small frame shaking causing me more pain from my broken body. Charlie didn't even bother to come and check on me, and I didn't expecting him to, the only time he pays me any attention was when he was beating me. The only time he even thinks of me is when he needs to eat or when he needs more beer.

I made my way to do the dishes, my mind was in its own little world, I dreamed of being loved and being wanted. My little world inside my head held no place for Charlie or anybody else that was as cruel or as evil as he, my world was a world of love and want. My mother was in my world, I missed her so incredibly much, and she was the only person to ever show any amount of love and affection to me. She was the only person in my world of hate and pain that truly loved me.

My Journal held most of my fantasy of a life I had always dreamed about. I never had to worry about beating or dinners not being done. I could just be me before my mother disappeared. A single tear fell into the soapy sink, I sniffled and finished the dishes. I went upstairs for my journal hoping if I kept reminding myself that there was another way of life that I could get through the rest.

~~~~XxX~~~~

Just the beginning

Never an end

Always pain and regret

With no love and kindness

His eyes black as night

Cold and hard

With no love or affection

what does he see

with those hard ugly eyes

Does he see the tiny girl that he once loved

Or a battered girl with broken bones

Just the beginning

Never an end

The pain

The sorrow

The moment in time when

I pray for god to take me

Will he

No

Will he

No

Just the beginning

Never an end

With forever tears

When will the suffering end……

XXxxXX

I woke up to the sound of thunder cracking in the angry sky. My head hurt like hell and I was so tired, I had stayed up until midnight trying to fix my head so that it didn't look so bad. I tried to move my fingers but they screamed with pain. I closed my eyes again- Charlie had broken them when he stepped on them last night. Another tear spilled from my eye. I begged god to give me what I have always dreamed of, but knew he never would. I had said my silent goodbyes to my happiness. All that was left for me was misery.

I got up, undressed, grabbing my toiletry bag and hopping in the shower. The hot water felt so good running over my two broken ribs. I washed my hair and body with soap-Charlie's. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and walked back upstairs to my small room. I picked out some jeans and a t-shirt with a black hoodie. I sat on my bed and looked around, hopefully so day soon I could say goodbye to it all. Yea that was wishful thinking. Charlie would never let that happen. I slipped into my sneakers and headed out the door. And no, I don't get any breakfast. I never do.

(A/N; so that's that like I said I just added a tiny bit in there but as soon as you hit chapter five that is all me so let me know what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2 Why Me!

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight and I want to thank i-bit-a-pillow-or-two for the story for the first four chapters are mostly her I am just slightly adding a few things. Please review and let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 2

BPOV

I hopped out of my red Chevy truck and slammed the door. My fingers screamed in protest, I ignored them, yet again. it would have to wait, I would go to the hospital again after school I am sure that. Suddenly, my foot flew right from under me and I landed on my butt in a puddle. Oh, great! Now I have to go to the nurses! I hated the nurse's, every time I go in there it's like she thinks that I'll take something or kill myself or something. The nurse kind of scares me; her eyes following my every move. Plus being in that small room with sharp and pointy things scared me to death! I picked myself up from the ground and tried to wipe off the wet dirt that clung to my jeans. I could already tell that it was going to be a long day; I just didn't know how long. For once I just wanted a day to go by where I wasn't afraid, I wish that my father would care enough to at least let me heal before he beats me again.

___________XxX____________

"Oh! Sweetie, back so soon?" the nurse's voice sang. I sighed and held out my left hand. I hadn't noticed how crippled my hand was, my fingers were bent in all the wrong places, in the wrong directions. The nurse swallowed a gasp and rushed over to me, "oh my word! What happened to you?" she breathed, taking my hand and inspecting it. There was some dry blood around my knuckles that I had missed; her face was contorted in pain and grief. Then her gaze fell to my jeans. "Looks like somebody is having a bad day." She mumbled to herself. Yea I always have a bad day. "Alright, well, I think that hand of yours needs some professional attention. I'm going to have to call the local hospital, as for your jeans, I have an extra pair right under that counter." She was pointing to the left as she rushed over to the phone; I walked up to the counter and grabbed the only pair. I gaped at the label. These were not Juicy Couture jeans! Where the hell did the nurse get these??? In my size at that!!!

The nurse saw me staring at the jeans, "yes, I know, one of the new students brought them in this morning. She said that I could use them. I guess she was right." She said, and continued her phone call to the hospital. I was just wide-eyed, staring at the jeans. Wow. I have never even owned anything that cost this much. Let alone worn something. I was vaguely aware of what the nurse was saying.

"Alright sweetie, there will be a paramedic coming by to pick you up and bring you over to the hospital. Um, you can go right through there and change into those pants before they get here. I called the office and told them of your hand and just to confirm that you were here. So, what happened?" she asked, sweetly. Well, I certainly couldn't tell the truth; that would be terribly bad. Charlie would really kill me.

"Um, I slipped and landed in a puddle, I fell on my hand." I said, ducking my head in embarrassment. She let out a small breath and rubbed my back. She was trying to sooth me but really I didn't feel the pain that much. I have learned that pain comes and goes it just a way of life, well my life anyways.

"It's okay, deary, they'll be here soon." She stood up and walked back into her office. Changing out of my jeans was very difficult with my hand but I knew it would get taken care of soon. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to go back there again anytime soon. The pants were a perfect fit. They fit snug on my hips. I liked it.

I just sat on one of the little beds, letting my mind take over; taking me to my own little world. A world where I was loved and wanted, were I didn't have to be afraid, a voice broke me out of my revere.

"Bella, sweetie, the paramedic is here." I shook my head and stood up, my ribs were numb from the constant pain, hopefully I don't have to get an X-ray. That would be bad I hadn't said anything about them. The paramedic was male, he led me to an ambulance truck and helped me get in the front seat. Once he got a glimpse at my hand he didn't let me do anything on my own. It was totally annoying. I could do it myself.

"So, what happened to your hand, its messed up pretty bad." He said, sneaking disturbed glances at my hand. He was getting on my nerves. Couldn't he tell that I really didn't want to talk about it.

"I slipped in the parking lot and fell on my hand. This is nothing compared to other situations I've had." I said, being very careful with how I worded my answer. If I let anything slip about my father and he got a call, I would be done for, literally. There would be no reason for him to keep me around.

"Oh, really? Would you consider yourself a clumsy person?" he asked, trying to keep up the conversion. I sighed, I wasn't enjoying this. Why wont he just shut up.

"Yes, very much. I've been to the hospital many more times you have been to the hospital." I said, aware that he goes there probably every day. I smirked; he looked at me with shock written in his face.

"That is… disturbing." He finally said. He was quiet for the rest of the way there. I was in my own little world again. I was picturing my life with a family that loved me. With a dad that would hold my hand instead of breaking it. "We're here." He whispered softly. I looked out the window and sure enough we were there. I slipped out the door- ignoring his pleas to stay where I was –and walked through the front door. The smell of antiseptic and cleanness flew through my nostrils. That was only one of the things that I hated about this place. No matter how many times I came here I would never get use to it. the smell the way people looked at you when you walked by. The nurses always looked at me odd every time I passed by the nurses station.

___________XxX____________

"Well, I think that that should be good." The unbelievably gorgeous doctor Cullen said. He smiled at me, "I think it would be best if you just went home for the rest of the day, we don't want you falling again and breaking anything else." He said with a light laugh. It was heavenly. He looked…. I really didn't know a word to describe him. I wonder how the nurses do there job when he is around.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I'll… I'll be sure to d-do that." it was hard to speak already with him near me but when he mentioned that I could go home. I really didn't want to go before I had to. Dr. Cullen noticed right away that there was something wrong, he took off his glasses and looked at me with golden eyes. Like he was searching for something, he must have found it."Bella is there a problem at home?" he asked as calmly as he could manage, which was pretty calm if you ask me. I shook my head. there was no way that I could tell him.

"No."

"Are you sure? You seemed quite hesitant to go home early; usually teens your age would want to go home early." He said, he was right, "You know that you can tell me anything. Everything that you tell me is confidential, if you don't want me to tell anyone, then I can't." he sat down next to me, and put a comforting hand on my back. I squeezed my eyes shut for a brief second. Its not that I was worried about him hurting me I was just not use to it.

"No, everything is all fine. There s nothing happening at home." I lied.

(A/N; agin thank you for reading please let me know what you think. Thanks a ton.)


	3. Chapter 3 OH Crap

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight.

CHAPTER 3

Dr. Cullen smiled weakly- he still looked drop dead gorgeous- and walked me to the front desk. "Are you sure there is nothing going on at home?" Dr. Cullen asked one last time. I nodded and walked out the door quickly. Me being me, I ran straight into something hard and cold.

"Wow, I'm so-"I started. There was an inhumanly beautiful man holding me up so I wouldn't fall onto the ground. He took my breath away, his beautiful bronze colored hair, golden eyes, and hard features were just too much. I was sure he thought I was brain dead. But I found myself unable to think straight.

Suddenly, I swear I could have seen his eyes turn black… coal black, dark, dangerous, and deadly. My heart rate increased rapidly, and my breathing became erratic. Strangely, he did not frighten me. He set some odd feeling off inside of me. I gulped and twisted out of his grasp, mumbling an apology, which I doubt he heard. I speed-walked to the parking lot and stopped my breathing stopped, eyes growing wide, and my body turning rigid I forced myself to look into the eyes of the enemy. Charlie. 'great no I have to deal with him, god please let me survive this.

He was sitting in his cruiser off to the right of the emergency entrance. His eyes were dark and angry, very angry. I gulped again, and walked over to his cruiser. The thoughts in his head could be summed up through the look in his eyes. I was dead. I knew when this was over I was going to have more than and few broken bones, I just prayed god would stop him before he got to far.

He rolled down the window and I was afraid that he was going to start yelling at me here. But his tone surprised me… he almost sounded… nice and –dear I even think it- loving. I should have know better than to think of Charlie loving.

"Bella, when I got the call from your school I was so worried! What happened to you?" he asked sweetly, his eyes held an evil glint that I knew would never fully retreat. I gulped and answered him… I lied. What else could I possibly do? It didn't matter what I said he is going to hurt me regardless.

"I… uh, I slammed my hand in the car door and fell in a puddle." I whispered, still afraid of what his reactions would be. I saw the brief flash of anger cross his face, but it vanished when a soft, velvet voice replied from behind me.

"Ah, Chief Swan! Isn't it nice to see you! I see Isabella has found you. Isabella is having a hard time with her injuries; her hand has been bothering her for a long time. I believe she might have a disease of some sort. She will not be going home today." He said smoothly. He glanced at me silently, his eyes said he knew. I looked down at my feet in shame. How did he figure it out? And was he serious about me having a disease? Or was that just something to get me away from my home? I didn't know, all I knew was that Dr. Cullen knew about Charlie. And that wasn't good. What would he do, who will he tell. I looked back at Charlie and for a brief second I wanted to go home. But that vanished when I saw Charlie. I know that whatever is ahead of me it won't be easy. I just wish I have enough strength to get through it.

"Oh. Is Bella sick? Do you know what she has? I would like to come and speak with you." Charlie said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. Charlie must know that Dr. Cullen knows about me. Please let me be wrong, I don't want anything to happen to Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen came to the rescue. For some reason I felt safe like nothing could hurt me in the moment. Looking in between them I noticed how tense Charlie was and how relaxed Dr. Cullen was.

"Yes, Isabella is sick. Her skin is paler than it should be, she is very skinny, and she is believed to have pre-mature cancer, also she is running a fever of 103. I don't want you to catch anything. We will call you with all the details as soon as we have them. Please don't stress, there is nothing to worry about. We will take care of everything." He said with authority that made Charlie-police chief- get back into his car. Charlie nodded and mumbled something incurrent. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot, I silently willed him to come back so that I wouldn't have to talk to Mr. Delicious about this issue that I knew he now knew about. But at least I wasn't going to get beat tonight I guess that is a good thing.

"Bella. I know what is going on." He said, looking at me with sad eyes. What he said didn't even register in my mind. What did was what he had said before. He had said that I had pre-mature cancer, he had said that I was running a fever, and that I was to pale to be healthy. I knew that the skinniness was from Charlie's neglect, but did I really have cancer? I have always been pale. Did I really do something that bad in my past life that would cause me to have an abusive father and get cancer now? What the hell did I do? Murder a priest?

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Call me Carlisle."

"Alright. Carlisle, do I really have all of those things you said, do really have pre-mature cancer?" I asked, way beyond freaking out. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Great. This can NOT be a good sign. I was sure he was going to sugar everything up but I wanted the truth I wanted him to tell me everything. The silence he was giving me sent shivers down my spine. All I could do was wait for when he was ready to talk.

Finally he spoke. I did NOT like what he had to say.

(A/N; sorry it took so long but I was having some issues with my other story but I promise I will be posting a lot sooner. I want to thak everyone that has reviewed and add this story to there favs.)


	4. Chapter 4 Cancer and Edward

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight

(A/N; this is the last chapter that I have from Brit so I hope that you will still read it when this chapter is over she went through this pretty quickly but I like to take my time if you have any questions please let me know.)

CHAPTER 4:

BPOV

"Bella, I am afraid, that you do have signs for pre-mature cancer." His voice was smooth like he was worried I would snap, I stood there, waiting for the information to sink in, but my brain just wouldn't soak it in. I was stuck trying to sort through it.

I have cancer…

I have cancer…

I have cancer…

I have cancer.

It wasn't a thought, it was a statement. Why?

It was all I could think, all I knew.

"Bella, Bella?" I faintly heard, but I pushed it aside, my life is ruined…

My life is never going to be the same. What more did god want to do to me. What more did he expect me to go through before I could no longer function?

Not that it was normal before, not that you would rather go back to your old life. I thought. I distinctively felt the world turning, spinning around, not staying where it was supposed to stay, I was vaguely aware of a pair of cold arms around my waist, holding me up. But it didn't matter none of it did. Everything started to slip away I could hear a beautiful voice but it was too far away….

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with one of those gowns that show your butt. Grr I hated those things I always frezz in them. I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around. Not sure what was happening, why the hell am I here? Was my only thought before I began freaking out, I heard a fast-paced beeping from somewhere in the room.

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep, beep beep.

I knew that it had significance; I just couldn't remember what it was.

"Ah, I see your finally awake now." Said a velvet smooth-voice in the corner. I snapped my head in the direction to see Dr. Cullen- I mean Carlisle, standing by the sink. He was smiling weakly, and everything came back to me. I have Cancer and he knows about Charlie how am I, going to face him. I dropped my head in shame, I should have told him, I should have told him everything when he asked me. I hope he's not to mad at me, would he hit me? Would he yell and call me ugly names? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

No, why would he hit me? Or even yell at me for that matter?

I don't know, why does Charlie hit you? I thought.

Cause he's mad! I argued with myself, this happens frequently, oh no! Is my brain dysfunctional , did I damaged it? Do I have multiple personalities? Would I even know if I had multiple personalities? I shook my head again; I can't even believe I was arguing with myself over something so silly. Thank god no one can hear my thoughts that would be embarrassing . I was startled out of my thoughts.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling?" his voice reminded me of my mom when she was trying to be careful not to hurt or scare me.

"Fine, I feel fine." I lied, I had a headache, my hand hurts and my ribs hurt, like always. There is always something wrong with me. Always some kind of pain it was normal by now.

"Is that true, or are you lying again?" he said, one perfect eyebrow raised, I hung my head. I should have learned by know that I should tell the truth. He knew. But what else was I going to do. Every time I would complain I would get a beating so now I have to change that over night was he crazy. Cause I know I am.

"I don't feel fine." I whispered, he smiled even thought I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear me. He shouldn't have been able to but who knows he may have super hearing.

"That is a better response. So, you fainted after I told you some pretty bad news, I believe your hand will be fine if you keep it in the cast and don't get it wet, yo-"

"What cast?" I said, looking down to my hand and seeing a cast, I made a high-pitched sound and looked back at him, what the hell "how long have I been out?!" I practically yelled. He looked taken aback by my outburst, but didn't say anything "I'm sorry." I whispered, not wanting him to think that I have temper issues. Which I don't it just freaked me out. He smiled apologetically at me like he understood.

"You've been out for quite some time, its Tuesday." (A/N: it was Friday in the beginning of the story) He said, and then continued on telling me about my injuries. I had more that I had thought. I had a concussion, four broken ribs-which to fix they had to re-break- all of the bones in my hand were broken, two of the bruises that Charlie inflicted had caused internal bleeding, he said that if I had come in any later I would have died. My eyes where damp when he had finished with all of my injuries, he also said that I wasn't going home… ever. He knew about my dad. And he was going to protect me from him. but I was so worked up with what was happening to really think much on it.

"What about all of my stuff? My dad?" I said, more caring about my stuff than anything else especially my journal. "Where am I going to live?" I asked eyes wide with fear. He didn't have any answers for me but told me he would do what he could. I knew there was no hope not really. I have cancer and an abusive father what more could possibly go wrong. I cried so hard then not know of what was to come not knowing if I would be ok. I never cry in front of people. I hate when they see me weak. I didn't want to be weak anymore I wanted to be strong. I just hope I have the strength to get through this.

Carlisle took me down stairs to do some more labs. I sat there for a while wishing I had my journal with all of my stories. With all of my poems.

Soon it will be all over

Soon the pain will lay forgotten

All that will be left is a scar

A reminder of what you have been through

A reminder of what you have over come

Never close your eyes and wish for death

Cause in the end you are giving them what the want

You are letting them win

Be strong

Be the person they will never be

Don't be afraid to look at yourself in the mirror

You will always be beautiful

Inside and out

I would have to try and remember that one whenever I get a piece of paper. When they were done taking my blood they rolled me back to my room. It was a while be for Carlisle came back, and when he did I knew I wouldn't like what he had to say. I knew that my life was about to change and I wasn't ready for it.

I cried when I had to shave my head. They had discovered I have cancer in my left breast and in my left brain. I will begin kemo therapy in two days. I was bald and I was worn out. I prayed to god to help me get through this. I prayed he would forgive me for whatever sin I have committed for me to go through this. I miss my mother more now than I ever did. It is so hard not to be angry at her for leaving me. I didn't even know if she was alive. But what else could be out there.

As I lie in my hospital bed, I can't help but let the tears flow freely, what does it matter? I never get any visitors. My bet is that not even one person at my school knows that I have cancer. Probably nobody in this freaking town knows! In fact its not like they cared.

"Don't cry." The whisper hung in the air as I made an effort to turn my head in the direction of the beautiful voice. I saw one of Dr. Cullen's children standing in the doorway; he had a bouquet of flowers and a small box in his hand. This made me sob even harder, don't ask me why, he rushed over to the side of my bed and knelt beside me, he brushed his ice cold hand across my cheek, wiping away the tears. He grabbed a chair and brought it over to the edge of my bed, this was the first time he came in the box he had, had a gorgeous journal that was black with purple designs going through it. I was so happy at that moment I couldn't even speak. He laughed at that.

"So I take it that you like," how could I not it was exactly what I needed. Finally I have something that will help dull out the pain.

"Yes thank you very much" I ducked my head not really sure what to say to the beautiful stranger, he was the one that caught me that day. We talked for a while before I fell asleep.

It definitely not the last time that he came by. At least once every day he came; we talked, laughed, and shared secrets with each other. I have grown very fond of him. I become anxious when he isn't there. It's the small things that he does that I love about him, the way he pinches the bridge of his nose when he is stressed, or when he is frustrated or confused he runs his hand through his gorgeous bronze hair, and his smile, how his signature crooked smile can just brighten up a room. We had grown so close he know everything about me. My fears what I am looking forward to in life and what I have always dreamed of.

The day that he didn't come to visit me was the day that I had finished my kemo, it was also the day I was going to tell him that I loved him……

(A/N; ok so that was it the next chapter is purely me and I hope you will enjoy it. this one I extended it just a little. Please let me know what you think.)


	5. Chapter 5 ESME

Roses are red violets are blue

My life is still incomplete

What else can I do?

It has been a few days since my Kemo has ended and still no sign of that bronze haired boy that stole my heart. I keep finding myself by the window looking out to the garden down below. With my journal I haven't been able to really write much but little tidbits. I missed Edward and I was worried he didn't want me anymore. I guess I wasn't sick anymore, so he had no reason to make me smile. It hurt to think that he didn't want me. Right after my last kemo session they brought me to a new room. It was nice but I didn't think Edward would know where to look for me when he wanted to finally see me, if he wanted to see me. But the nurses said that they would tell him if he came by.

Carlisle wasn't my doctor anymore and that sadden me. He was the closest thing that I had to a real father figure. And it hurt that he had not been by either. I sat there not eating much or sleeping very well. I missed them so much and I wished I knew what I did wrong to make them leave me.

When the nurses came to check on me they always just shook their heads; even after my kemo I didn't have an appetite. Edward would always make sure that I would eat, not that I liked that I needed him. But it didn't matter I had no one. I was all alone. What was I going to do?

Days past with no news from Edward. I wanted to say goodbye but I knew it was no use. I just sat there staring at the dinner that the nurse brought me. I hadn't even touched it. How could I? There was no reason for me to.

"Oh honey you need to eat you are skin and bones… you know you will be getting a visitor later today." the nurse winked at me and left. She didn't even give me a chance to ask who. I jumped off my bead and ran to the bathroom. I hated to look in the mirror. I was so plain, I ran a brush threw my now short hair; I missed my long hair,but I had to cut it all off. Carlisle gave me pill a while back to help with my hair growth and it seemed to be working three months before my kemo stopped I noticed my hair started to grow. Now it was really short but stylish. I kind of liked it but it was still something I needed to get use to. I brushed my teeth and did my best to make myself look better. I had no color to my cheeks and my eyes were dull. Edward had taking that away when he left.

I went back to bed and waited for my visitor. I wasn't sure who it was. I was hoping it wasn't going to be Charlie. I prayed it was going to be Edward. I laid there just thinking about his smile, the way his eyes light up when I would laugh, or when he would worry when I was too sick to sit up. There was a light knock on the door. And that knocked me out of my thoughts.

A beautiful woman walked in with honey eyes like Carlisle and most definitely Edwards. She had long caramel hair that was gorgeous. It looked so soft. It was wavy around her face framing it perfectly.

"Hello Bella how are you doing." I was stunned her voice was something like I have never heard before. I shook my head slightly.

"I am fine thank you for asking." I wa glad I didn't stutter.

"Bella my name is Esme and I would like to talk with you if you don't mind." I nodded for her to continue.

"What have you been thinking about doing when the good doctors release you?" I had no idea what to do. I knew I couldn't go home; Charlie would kill me for sure.

"I-i don't know what to do. I have nowhere to go Charlie was my only family." I tried to hold back my tears. I knew I had no choice but to go back to him.

"Well that is why I am here talking with you today. You see my husband told me about you a while back when you first came here. I would have introduced myself sooner but I was…. Well. Let's just say I wasn't available. Carlisle speaks very highly of you. And I wanted to see what was all the fuss about." She was kind but I was still confused, did she mean that Carlisle was her husband?

"Bella I would like to talk to you about some things if that's ok." Again I nodded.

"Where do you see yourself in a few years? Do you see yourself in college? Or with child possibly?" I had no clue how to answer her. and what does she mean with child that thought alone made me shudder.

"No Esme I have no idea what will happen I don't really see the point." Yes I wanted to go to college but I never thought I would actually go.

"You have nothing planed at all." It was more of a statement than a question. She was shocked that I had nothing planned. She smiled at me and I felt at peace- even if it was only for a little while. We talked for a little bit longer and I was sure she would be the perfect mother. When she left she promised to see me soon which kept me hopeful.

That night I laid there thinking about my mother and how much I missed her. How much I wished she would just show up and claim me. I feel asleep awhile later and to my surprise I woke up the next day and was happy that I had slept the entire night. I got up to use the rest room and brush my teeth and when I went back to get a clean pair of underwear and clean robe, I stopped dead in my tracks- my worst nightmare just came true...

(A/N; ok tell me what you think did I do a good job or do I need more work.)


	6. Chapter 6 Savin Me

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight

(A/N; this is not for the kind hearted. This chapter is going to hurt a lot of you but I just hope you understand the torment that she has to go through. This chapter may make some of you sick so if you don't like dark stories or abuse I suggest you don't read.) P.S. that was fare warning.

Chapter 6

To much Pain

NO No No No NO!!! he is not here. Please god, don't let him be here. My mind screamed out in fear.

"Aww I see that you are well," the ice in his voice froze me to the bone. I was paralyzed, standing before the being from my nightmares. His eyes held such hatred. I knew what was coming next I just waited for it.

"ANSWER ME!" Charlie bellowed at me. I stumbled backwards to the wall and he charged at me. I had no time to react. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. he was holding me up staring at me like I was his prey.

"Y-Yes " I couldn't stop my voice from trembling. The murder that was visible in his eyes let me know that I wasn't going to make it through this.

"Did you actually think that you could get away from me? Did you actually think I was going to let you go? You will always be mine Isabella _always._"Charlie was so angry he was hissing his words out.It was true, I knew it was just a matter of time before he came for me.

He must have seen what was going through my head. He smiled cruelly at me. Suddenly it didn't matter what I was planning on doing with my future. It didn't matter what my hopes were cause he was going to kill me or at least torture me.

"You have been behaving disgustingly." he had his faces so close to mine I could smell the vodka. One of his hands was travelling down my body. As he brushed my breast I squirmed in revulsion.

"Did he touch you? Did you enjoy it?" what is he doing god please don't. his hand went to my ass, pulling my gown forward he started to touch me. It took everything I had not to scream. He had only done this before when he thought I had a boyfriend or when he thought I was interested in someone.

"P-Please stop…Please." It was stupid. I should have know he would only hurt me more. He plunged his dirty grimy fingers in to me. I screamed out in protest and threw up all over him. He smacked me so hard across the face I flew in to the window it shattered in to my side. I was crumpled on the ground when he pounced on me ripping my gown away from me.

"Did you sleep with him?" with that he held me down with on hand and unzipped his pant with the other. I was going to scream when he punched me. It felt like my face shattered and I wasn't sure what was happening . I felt him at my entrance, then I was freezing the warmth from Charlie's body was gone I heard movement but couldn't tell what it was. My vision was too blurry for me to see what was going on.

"Bella…Bella." I could hear his angelic voice but it was too far….

~~~XxX~~~

"Carlisle he almost raped her! if I didn't show up when I did I am sure she would be worse than she is at the moment." It didn't make sense what I was hearing, why does my body hurt so badly. I tried to open my eyes but the felt like bricks. My whole body was so cold like I was laying in a freezer.

"Hold on I think she can hear us…. Bella can you hear me?" I tried to answer him but it was pointless. I wanted to tell him yes but it was like I was frozen. My body couldn't move an inch.

"Bella if you can hear me please understand that I am going to give you a drug that will help you." Carlisle's sweet voice calmed me. With him I knew I would be safe and he wouldn't give me something to hurt me.

It felt like fire was burning through my body. Then it changed to warmth. It felt good, my mind started to drift. Edward has finally come to me. Should I tell him I love him now? I may not have a chance to later.

"Bella try and open your eyes, or at least try and speak." I focused on Edwards voice and tried to open my eyes. Slowly my eyes opened but it was to bright. I closed them tightly the light burned me.

"I am sorry but the light burns my eyes and its making me hurt." my voice was hoarse and ruff.

"It's ok I get the lights." When Edward walked away it felt weird like I was missing something. When he was at my side…..

"Bella try again please." How could I deny him again I opened my eyes slowly and smiled up at him he was on my right and Carlisle was on my left checking the machines. There was a small light next to my hospital bed. I looked back up at Edward and as usual he was wearing a green button up shirt with dark was jeans. His hair looked like he had ran his hand through it a dozen times. He looked perfect.

"How are you feeling Bella." I looked over at Carlisle and knew better than to lie to him. He had sadness in his eyes and his light blue shirt was wrinkled, and he had really dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had been awake for a few days. But he still looked like Dr. Yummy.

"Ummm I would be lying if I said alright, and I know it is pointless to lie to you, so I hurt like hell and my side burns. Oh! And I am freezing ." he chuckled at me and Edward looked at me with disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a small smile.

"I will give you something for the pain, but do you have any questions?" he was staring at me with such question it was worrying me.

Then it all came back to me, Charlie and he abusing me. I turned on my side and threw up all over Edward's shoes. But he didn't seem to care he just pulled my hair up and held it for me. When I was finished I couldn't even look at him. I was so embarrassed.

"Please don't worry about it I can buy new one and I have an extra pair in the car anyways." God why I say he is perfect I mean perfect. I lowered my head in embarrassment no ready to look at him just yet.

"Bella please don't worry I won't let him hurt you ever again." I knew I could trust his words but I was still worried he would come back just to kill me.

"I will be right back I am just going down to my car to change shoes." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. It just made me blush a crimson red. When he left I felt lonely even though I had Carlisle with me.

"Well how about we move you to the next room and have you get cleaned up." All I could do was nod my head I was still really ashamed of myself.

He unhooked me from the wires and opened the door. I never thought I could trust another person, but with him I knew he would never hurt me. I believed him when he said he would protect me. When I got to the other room, he called in a nurse who helped me get up and in to the shower. I was truly grateful I was my hair quickly and my body was still really tender. When I was do I took extra care getting out I didn't want to fall and have Carlisle come in and see me naked that would be the worst thing in the world.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I was horrified my face was completely bruised and I had a slash on my right side of my face. I looked mangled. I took a shuddered breath and got dress. Well I put the gown on. It didn't really count as clothes but at least It didn't smell and it covered all of me so it was better than nothing. Stepping out of the bathroom it was deathly quiet I had my head down.

_Fire, Hatred, Death & fear._

_All this pain it feels so real._

_Just one chance, is all I've been wanting._

_To start again, to remove the haunting_

Not really paying attention until the hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. Oh dear god not again. I turned around and screamed like I never screamed before in my life. All I saw was a dark figure walk towards me. I must have fainted cause when I opened my eyes I was looking up at a very worried looking Carlisle.

"Bella you scared me half to death are you ok?" was he serious I thought Charlie had came back. For the briefest moment I thought I wanted death.

"Yea I think so, what happened?" my voice was shaky but who cares I totally freaked.

"Well you were in the shower when Edward got back and I had to go check on another patient, I left and Edward was at the window but we should have thought you wouldn't want to be in the dark. When you came out of the bathroom Edward went to you and you panicked." Yea that sounds like me.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." I frantically looked around for Edward but he wasn't in the room…..

(A/N; ok so the next chapter is going to be in Edward's point of view. I hoped you liked it. oh and those who review get a secret.)


	7. Chapter 7 what have I Done

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight

Chapter 7

What have I done?

"Where is Edward?" the question burned my tongue. How many time's had I asked myself that in the last weeks.

"He had to run some errands for his mother. He should be back soon." Even though his voice was honest I doubted him. I knew something was not right I just pray he will come back to me.

"Will he be back soon?" my voice was so small and weak I knew the answer but I just hoped I was wrong. I didn't want to be right. How is that I find love and, but still I am not strong enough to hold it.

"Yes he will be back soon but for now you need to rest. Your body and your mind have to rejuvenate." Carlisle spoke words that I knew to be a lie but I didn't say anything. I simply nodded my head. Carlisle left me then most likely checking on the other patients. I turned my head and looked out the window. The stars seemed brighter for some reason. Which hurts me. How could they shine so much when I was in so much pain?

It was as if the world didn't care if I was hurting, it didn't matter that I would never be happy. For one in my life I wanted to be able to smile, without worrying about the consequence. I didn't notice I was crying till I felt the tears running down my face.

_You can call my name _

_But when I can't answer_

_You are not the one to blame_

_You gave me light when I was surrounded by darkness_

_After all that pain is gone you will remember_

_The times when you made me smile_

_Such a rare occasion _

_Yet you seem to have mastered it_

_My life was a bottomless pit and you saved me _

_For a little while at least_

_Don't ask yourself what could you have done_

_Don't ask yourself, why?_

_It is pointless _

_But just know that after all the pain_

_You will have me in your dreams_

_I will always be with you_

_When you call out to me _

_and I don't answer _

_You are not the one to blame_

_You were the one that kept me aflame _

_Everything has a reason _

_You will see_

_You will see_

_You are not the one to blame_

Does it matter that my life is not what it should, does it matter that the pain that I have felt seem to have doubled. Will it ever go away? I want to be like every other teenaged girl that has to worry about prom and what I am going to wear. Or who is dating that would be better than worrying about weather or not my father was going to kill me. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the lord my soul to take_

_If I shall die before I wake_

_I pray the lord my soul to take_

_Please give the strength to get through this_

_Lead me down the path that I need to be on_

_Please don't make me suffer any more than I already have to_

_I don't know how much more I can take_

_And please take care of my mother _

_I know it has been a long time since I have last_

_Seen her_

_But please make sure she is safe if she is not with you_

_Amen_

I have never been one to pray but it feels like the right thing to do at the moment. My mom had always made sure that I prayed at night. But after she disappeared couldn't bring myself to do it. I could never pray to a god that took so much from me, and who caused me so much agony. Thinking back to the time in my life, with my mother by my side, on her knees with her head bowed and her lips lightly touching her finger tips. Praying, that I have good dreams and a beautiful life. I know she always just wanted the best for me but that didn't stop the hurt that was in my heart.

I remembered her crying every night, I didn't understand why she was so sad but I knew she tried to be happy, but I knew the truth I saw through the forced smiles and I knew that she wished her life didn't have me.

But she loved me regardless.

Time seemed to pass me by and when the sun started to come up. I wasn't sure what to look forward to. Edward was gone, I knew he wasn't coming back. He had no reason to. But just maybe Esme would come and see me she said that she would.

I was just laying there thinking about nothing in particular. When I felt my heart beat faster. I shocked me. I wasn't sure why my body was acting like that. my nerves started to go wild and it felt like my blood was boiling. I was facing away from the door but I knew I would have heard it open.

"Don't be afraid, Bella," for some strange reason I wasn't. it was like nothing I have ever felt. Safe and secure.

"Edward-?" i wanted him to be there but I wasn't sure if he was. I could just be asleep. Yea that's right I am just sleeping. What reason would he have for him to be here at…..5:29 in the morning?

"You are not asleep" his velvet voice whispered across my neck.

"I must be… there is no explanation for why you are here. I am nothing of importance." I don't think he liked that. I think I heard him growl.

"You are completely absurd, silly Bella. You are so important that I think I will keep you forever, so I can show you." His cool breath touched my ear and made me shiver with delight.

Was he serious did he really think I was? From the moment I ran into him I have been a hassle…. He took a deep breath and I shivered again. He just tucked me deeper in to my blankets and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He was frigid and hard like marble, but to tell you the truth it doesn't matter. I was in his arms and that was all that I cared about.

"Why do you want me forever? And what do you mean?" I truly wanted to understand his words.

"What if I told you, you had a choice to choose?" I didn't try and move away from him so I could see his eyes. I just snuggled closer to him. _'As long as I am with you it doesn't matter.' _

"A choice?"

"Yes a choice, first I would like to tell you that you are coming home with me and that Carlisle is freeing you as we speak and Esme is bringing your cloths to change in to." I was completely flabbergasted how was I suppose to respond to that.

"What's second?"

"I have to get you up and I don't want to. I want to stay with you in my arms." His words came out breathy and low. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven when he nuzzled my neck.

"How about we just lay here for awhile longer?"I have no intentions on moving from this spot. I would be crazy if I wanted to move. So we did we laid there till I was about to fall asleep. When Carlisle and Esme came in. she handed me some clothes and told me to take a shower. I really didn't want to leave Edward. The fact that he said he would keep me forever is still sinking in.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Could it be_

_that my dreams are_

_finally coming true._

Lame I know but hopefully he sticks around long enough for me to tell him my feelings.

(A/N; ok so now I am leading it in to wear she will meet the rest of the family. How will they react? Will she become a Cullen or will they have to kill her before the Volturi. Oh and this chapter was suppose to show her undying love and in times of need faith for her mom.)

P.S

I don't have internet I am using my friends house I am sorry but I wont be posting till around the 6th or the 7th sorry but when I do you are really going to like it.


	8. Sorry :

Sorry everyone but I don't not have a computer at the moment my laptop is so not fixable since my cuz dropped a her cup of juice on it just give me some time and I will have something for you as soon as I can sorry you guys but I am a poor one so its going to take a minuet

Love you guys sorry that I don't have anything for you


	9. Chapter 8 Little Kid

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight

Chapter 8

We were finally on the road and I was sure that it had to be a joke we were in a new Mercedes e class 2010 I knew this car cause I had seen it on the T.V when I was bringing Charlie a beer. Beside me Edward was chuckling- I was sure it was dew to the fact that my mouth was hanging open; it was then that my stomach decided to embarrass me. It growled so loud I sure people outside the car could have heard it. I looked up at Edward hoping that god would save me from the embarrassment….Nope. He had this look on his face and I knew he would laugh if he thought he would get away with it.

"Don't you laugh Edward Cullen!" I tried to sound serious, but he just looked at me with mocked innocence.

"Me laugh please love why would _I_ laugh," with that Carlisle and Esme couldn't hold it in any longer. I expected it from Edward but not Carlisle and Esme. There laugh was beautiful and I couldn't be angry.

"Sorry dear it's just that when we are hungry our stomach doest do that we have other urges." For the life of me I couldn't understand that.

"Know Bella where would you like to eat this morning would you like to go to Danny's." Danny's….

"You silly old man you mean Denney's," I couldn't help but laugh but I knew that he was trying.

"Yes that would be good but really we can wait until we get to get to the house that way you don't have to buy me anything." The look that passed through the car was quick and I wasn't sure I saw it but everyone was quite.

"Well it's just that everyone has eaten and we don't want you to feel uncomfortable plus this way it will just be us because as soon as I take you home you won't ever be alone, and I am sure that Alice will be there ready to dress you up." I didn't know what to say to Esme, even though he voice was soothing I felt like she was hiding something from me. And what did she mean dress me up?

When we pulled up to the Denny's- Edward helped me out of the car and kept me close to his side. It felt good and comforting. I tried not to laugh when the hostess's eyes bugged when she saw Edward and Carlisle. It was comical but when Esme stepped up beside Carlisle it was clear on her face as well as in her voice that she was not to hit on him. I wish that I was good looking enough to pull that off, but it was clear by the look that she gave me that I was just simply did not blend with them. My heart dropped and I held my head high and looked up at Edward. It was silly really but I just wanted to feel like I fit in somehow- Edward seemed to understand and pulled me up to kiss me. The moment I felt his cool lips I felt like my world would never be the same. It was slow and tender and I felt it all the way to my toes, when he set me down I wasn't sure I could stand. My head was spinning and I was sure I looked dazed I smiled when I heard Esme gush about us to the hostess- Which had a look on her face that was priceless, one of disbelief and frustration. Disbelief because it was me and frustration because it was not her. After that she led us to our table. Edward was still looking at me with wonder in his eyes and I wasn't sure why. But at the moment my mind was back to when he kissed me- and I wondered if he felt it to, the sudden rush of fire through my veins or the electric current through my body- Or how my world seemed to have tipped.

When he winked at me I was sure that he had felt the same or at least I was hoping that he did.

When the server came I was shocked that the Cullen's weren't eating. I felt so weird eating in front of them. And couldn't help but duck my head.

"Don't be shy Bella we ate before we came to get you so please don't be shy, and eat up I know how hungry you must be." I looked around at Carlisle and Esme and couldn't help but wonder what my life would consist of.

I started to think about my belongings and I didn't want to just give them up and what about my truck?

"Do you have anything that you want to say Bella?" Was I that easy to read, I wasn't sure why but at that moment I knew I would be an open book to him

"Yes b-but I am not sure what to do", it was true I wasn't sure about a lot of thing and I really didn't want to impose on them.

"Just tell us what is on your mind, Bella there is no reason for you to be afraid to talk to us. We won't hurt you", I felt tears well up and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them off for long. I wasn't allowed to speak my mind or really saw anything for that matter and I wasn't sure what to do with new found freedom. But Carlisle's words touched me. I knew himself and Edward would never let anything happen to me.

"I just was wondering about my thing and well mostly my truck." My voice was thick and barely above a whisper. I didn't think that he heard me but surprised me with his response.

"Well yes that would be something that we need to talk about but to let you know right now that Charlie will never hurt you again I can swear it to you. And if you would like maybe when you are ready we can stop by and get your thing and as for your truck he has already sold it I am sorry Bella. But if you would like I can get you a new one or maybe a car if you like." When he was done I could speak for a moment while I thought about what he had said. I knew I wasn't ready to get my things just yet. The only things that I really wanted were my journals and I knew the clothes I would need but I wasn't sure it I was ready to go there yet. And as for my truck it figures that Charlie would sell it and I am surprised that he hasn't tossed my things out. But could I take a vehicle from them I didn't think so. I had my head bowed looking at my food not really hungry anymore.

But I didn't want to worry them- I managed to get half of my food down before I answered him.

"Um as much as I would miss my truck I could never ask you to get me a car or truck and as for my things I know that I need my clothes and things but I really can't face him just yet. I know that you would never let anything happen to me but I just can't…." my voice cracked and the tears that I had been trying to hold back came spilling down my cheeks. I lowered my head not wanting them to see me cry. Even though my hair was growing I still missed it. I would have mad a curtain around me to shield people from seeing me but know I just feel exposed.

Edward put his hand under my chin and raised my head so I could look up at him. His beautiful eyes were clouded with anger and sorrow. And I knew I was the one causing him it and I crushed me even more. "Bella please don't cry please you don't have to go there if you want. I can take you shopping or trust me I am sure Alice has most of your closet set up for you if it isn't completely full by now it will be in a few days," I know that he was trying to make me feel better but I felt like a coward.

"Are you ready for you check?" the server startled me so bad I fell off my chair but it shocked me that Edward again managed to save me." Yes thank you very much for your services." Carlisle handed he a bill and said no change. I was happy that Edward hadn't let me go and when he guided me outside if felt amazing. For the first time I was looking forward to what destiny had in store for me. Maybe it was over maybe the punishments were done.

With out pain there can never be happiness

With out anger there can not be love.

The ride to the Cullen's hose wasn't very long, we talked a lot about what would happen when the rest of the family saw me. They were sure that Alice would be dying to play Bella Barbie, and that Emmett would be stoked that he had a new sister. I couldn't help but be nervous when we pulled up to one of the most breathtaking house I have ever seen- it was huge and white and did I mention beautiful. I was knocked out of my stupor when I heard them all laugh. I shook my head trying to clear it when Edward opened my door for me. I was still in a trace. We were in the middle of a hu-mongo meadow I could hear a river or a stream close by and I knew it was like I was living in a dream.

"Pinch me I think I am dreaming," I hadn't meant to say it out loud. But it got me a soft pinch from Edward. I yelp cause I hadn't actually thought he would do it. I looked at him in complete disbelief. He just looked at me surprised by my actions and I was sure he was contemplating apologizing. Before I took my journal that he gave me and wacked him the shoulder with it. Esme Laughed and I took off running not sure what would happen.

"Oh you think you so funny do you?" I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed he was chasing me I didn't know where to go but I took off running towards the sound of the river he was right be hind me and I knew he was catching up but I just kept laughing and taunting him "Ha Ha you can't catch me" I felt like a little kid again and it felt amazing. I got to the tip of the river and stopped short and cause Edward was right behind me he went head first in to the river and I knew I was in for it. He was so surprised he was speech less. " if you wanted to take a bath you could have waited till we got in side gezz." I tried so hard not to laugh but when he looked at me with that smirk I knew I was in for it. I took off running again, but stopped short when I noticed everyone out side. They were so beautiful and they were laughing. I heard him coming up behind me and ducked behind him so quick it was funny to see the look on his face.

"Oh you think you are so cute do you." I chuckled

"Oh you think I am cute- wow!" I started fanning my self for effect.

"Or do you think that I am hot that's why you decided that you needed to cool down." I knew I was pushing it because he was so close to me and I knew I was tired already from running around but I couldn't help but tease him. I looked over his shoulder and notice a huge guy rolling around o0n the ground laughing and everyone was bent over laughing, holding there sides.

Edward shocked me by crouching down and growling it startled me and I wasn't sure what to think. Before I could even ask him what he was doing he pounced- taking me to the ground. I couldn't breath, not because he was on top of me but because he was on top of me and I could smell him his eyes where dark gold not there usual bright selves. He lowered his head till his nose grazed my color bone and I was sure my hearty was flying. It felt like it wanted to fly out of my chest.

"You have no idea what you do to me Bella But hot doesn't even begin to cover what you are." I was sure my whole body was bright red by now and if he didn't get off of me soon I was going to kiss him.

"Do you want something Bella?" he voice was husky and his eyes looked like the just got darker.

I nodded my head not able to speak. "And what would that be my beautiful Bella" oh god he is going to kill me. Why does his voice have to sound so tempting? I shook my head. Did he really think that I could speak. I lifted my head to kiss him but he just pulled away. I moved my hands to his hair and heard him growl it was so sexy the way he did it. I tried to pull him closer but he just penned my hand above my head.

"What do you want Bella? You have to say it. Say it out loud. Say it Bella."

(A/N; I am so sorry but that's all I can give you I am heading to the library about twice a week so I will post as soon as I can. Now those of you that like **I can't stay away.** I am sorry but I have to put that story on hold everyone really likes this story so I am doing my best to finish this one first. As always please review and I know there are going to be tons of errors but I only had an hour to complete it for you so please forgive me. I did the best I could with the time I had. Next chapter you meet the Family.)


	10. Chapter 9 Oh! Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

(A/N; sorry about the long wait but like I said I do not really have a computer to write with but I will try to post as often as I can. Those of you that have reviewed and added me to your favs thank you, you have no idea how it makes me feel. I know I don't write that long of chapters but that is about to change. Again, I really don't have that much time but I want you to understand that I will have tons of typos. But will do my best not to.)

Previously:

_I nodded my head not able to speak. "And what would that be my beautiful Bella" oh god he is going to kill me. Why does his voice have to sound so tempting? I shook my head. Did he really think that I could speak? I lifted my head to kiss him but he just pulled away. I moved my hands to his hair and heard him growl it was so sexy the way he did it. I tried to pull him closer but he just penned my hand above my head._

"_What do you want Bella? You have to say it. Say it out loud. Say it Bella."_

**Bella **

I was so scared and excited at the same time. He wanted me to tell him to kiss me and I wasn't sure if I could even speak. Looking at him, I shocked to see that his eyes were turning green, they went from golden to black, and now, there are bright green flecks swirling around. My god he is so beautiful. I was startled by a booming laugh.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you get off her this instant." His eyes got huge and instantly he was off me and by Esme. It was really odd for me to hear Esme speak with a stern voice.

"Honestly where have your manners gone?" Sorry Esme. Edward had his head down with a look of shame. I started to get up and noticed there was a hand held out for me. I looked up surprised to see a beautiful man in front of me with blond hair and the same signature golden eyes.

"Hey darlin' let me help you up" I smiled up at him and took his icy cold hand. He was dressed in ripped jeans and a black tee shirt, that fit tightly to him with a pair of converse. He looked really good like the James Dean type of guy. And the accent was just to much.

"Thank you," I ducked my head completely embarrassed. First I get chased my Edward then I am ogling his brother. Yea that is real smart. I looked up at everyone of them and couldn't help but gasp. I was standing in front of seven of the world's most beautiful people. I looked down at my self and noted the jeans and tee shirt. I did not look anything like the blond bombshell or the elegant Ballerina with black spiky hair. In addition, even the giant would make every single girl drop to her knees. Then there were Carlisle and Esme, which simply looked like a timeless romance. Then lastly the two god's gift to woman I had no idea what to think at the moment. Edward still looked ashamed and it hurt me that he felt that way I thought we were just having fun. Fun wow I never thought I would really laugh again.

_Tonight was the last night that I would hear my self-laugh_

_The child with the wild imagination no longer lives_

_The child that had so many hopes and dreams _

_No longer is me._

_Open up your eyes and see;_

_The small child that no longer draws the sun yellow_

_That no longer asks for a bedtime story_

_The child that cries herself to sleep hoping that the nightmare would end_

_No more smiles_

_No more giggles_

_Not even a hint of humor_

_No she no longer exists_

I should have known better than to think that I could smile I obviously should have know better. I do not know how long I have been standing the in front of them but I could vaguely hear someone calling to me but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of Charlie and how he would get if he saw me smiling. It always ended the same, he would think that I had a boy friend and he would do the only thing he knew to do, to show me that he was in charge. It was the last time I spoke to Angela. Actually, the last time I spoke to any of them. I was pulled away from my thoughts Esme worried voice.

"Bella dear are you alright?" she was standing right in front of me with a concerned look on her face. I nodded my head.

"Yes I am fine I am just a little bit tired," I lied I just wanted to be alone. The more I was around them the more anxious I was getting.

"Ok well why don't we get you inside and settled then I can introduce you to everyone once you have rested." I gave he a weak smile and followed her inside I walked passed Edward and the handsome blond without looking at them I wasn't sure why but I knew I would have to watch myself with both of them. Walking toward the house I could tell it was nothing like I had ever seen or been in for that matter. It was huge much bigger than I first thought and it was beautiful. I could wait to see what it looked like from the inside. But judging by Esme I could tell it was going to be phenomenal. Sure enough walking through the door in to a massive room with whit walls and white couches, all I could think about was that I would never eat or drink anything in there. Or walk through it with shoes on. I looked down and notice I was really dirty I had mud on my jeans and on the bottom they were soaked through and filthy I bent down and pulled them up and untied my shoe laces and started to take my shoes off.

"Bella what are you doing," I looked up to see the blond god and ducked my head. I could already feel the blush.

"I don't want to track mud in to the house," I spoke to him but kept me head down. I heard him and everyone chuckle. Then I felt a cold finger lift my chin and was shocked by how close he was. "Please don't hide. You are simply too beautiful." My mouth fell open. I was sure I heard a growl from Edward.

"Here let me take those to the laundry room to wash. Carlisle will you please take Bella to her room. Everyone else I would like to see you in the dinning room for a moment." They all nodded and walked away except the blonde-haired person and Edward.

"Come on Bella lets get you settled," I looked down and noticed that he had my small bag. It wasn't much but it was what I needed the most right now. My journal was in there, and I couldn't wait for a session. He lead me to the stair case and we started up I looked back and noticed that the guys were locked in some sort of staring match. The blond haired god smirked and laughed. "Bring it on Edward."

I wasn't sure what that was about but I hoped I wasn't the cause of it. Before I knew it we had climbed three flights of stairs and was walking down a long hallway. This house was truly nothing I have ever seen it was decorated modernly with a hint of romance novel like the drapes were gold and royal blue. They looked Persian. It was an odd mix but I loved it. We came across a door that was in the middle of the hallway. The doors we so far apart I was sure my room was going to be really large.

"Here we are, would you like to do the honors," I looked at him and then to the doorknob. I don't know why I was so nervous. But I raised my shaky hand and pushed open the door. The room was breathtaking. The walls were eggplant and lavender and all of the furniture was made of dark wood everything had the same star and swirl engravings in reminded me of starry night. One of my favorite paintings- there was a massive canopy bed with dark purple and silver curtains. That I could close when I went to sleep and the bedding was beautiful lavender with silver stars. It had tons and tons of pillows form silver to lavender to the dark purple. There was a chest at the foot of the bed. It looked old, and it made me love it even more. Then there was a desk it held a computer and a phone there was a dresser and two end tables and a couch. The couch was over stuffed and the color of eggplant it was up against a lavender wall. It had a throw blankets and I could wait to cuddle up in it with a book. Then I looked to my right and almost fell over there was one wall dedicated to books. Then I notice the two doors. I walked over to the closest one and opened it. It was a walk in closet that was bigger than my old room. And it was half way filled with clothes. The very back wall was covered in shoes except for a small section. I shook my head and closed the door. I went to the other and opened. It was a small room that only had two full walls, it was decorated with the same colors and the couches were made with the same style and material, the other two walls were made entirely of glass. I went to the one closer to me and noticed there had to be a trick to open it cause there was a balcony. But I could see the other Balcony and blushed knowing I would be out here a lot. I just hoped that they couldn't see me as much as I could see them. The room had more couches and a wall sized TV. My mouth must have been hanging open. The other wall was covered with movies and what looked like CDs.

"I take it you like what you see. Well you didn't see the bathroom its inside of the closet the door is hidden but if you would like I can show you were it is that way you can take a shower." Carlisle's voice had amusement in it and I was sure he was amused by my reaction There was no way that this was mine. It was way to much. Compared to what I use to call a room… I was completely speech less. I nodded my head and Carlisle headed back in to my other room and in to the closet, we went all the way to the back were the shoes were at and he pulled on a handle and the wall slid out of place and rolled to the side to reveal one of the biggest bathrooms I have ever been in. it had a massive tub in the middle with pillars. It reminded me of something out of Greece the colors were the same and the curtains that hung from the ceiling that enclosed the tub were similar to the one on my bed. There was a vanity and a shower there was a skylight and a huge window that let in a lot of natural light. By the vanity there was a wrought iron mirror. I still felt like I was dreaming and I was yet to say a word. I didn't even notice that Carlisle left. I walked closer to the tub and saw all kind of knobs it reminded me of Harry Potter. I turned around and walked back in to the closet and started looking for something to wear. All I really wanted was yoga pants and a tank. I gave up and walked in to my room. I noticed clothes on the bed and smiled. It was exactly what I was looking for. The yoga pants were black but the part that folds over was dark purple and the tank was purple with black stars. It was perfect. I decided to take a bath. I went back in and got the water the perfect temperature and only added a little of lavender bubbles. I took care taking my clothes off I didn't was to open any of my cuts. When I went in I don't know how it happened but the jets started up and I was so grateful. My body relaxed and for once I wasn't afraid. I felt like I could breath, like I could be happy and not have to worry if Charlie was going to find out. I must have fell asleep cause when I opened my eyes it was dark and surprising the water was still the right temperature. I got out and grabbed one of the towels that was sitting on one of the edges and dried of and got dressed. I tossed my clothes in the hamper and went over to the vanity. I felt like a princess there were hair ties and clips and a vary large box that had tons of makeup. I shook my head and just combed my hair and walked out. I didn't realize I was hungry till I walked in to my room and smelled something that smell heavenly. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Esme was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a bright smile.

"Are you hungry I made you dinner," made me dinner didn't she and everyone need to eat to.

"Yes but aren't you all going to eat to." Well everyone went out for a bit and I ate earlier, but I can sit with you if you would like." I gave her a smile and she lead the way. To the dinning room. It was lovely it had a chandelier and a very big table that could seat ten people. There was a plate of food waiting for me. Chicken and mashed potatoes and corn and cranberry juice it was so good I couldn't help but inhale my food. I nearly fell out of my chair by a musical laugh. Edward was standing in the door way looking at me. With his killer grin.

"Is there something funny Edward or would you let me in on the joke." He looked surprised but smiled even bigger.

"Well it seems Esme is quite pleased that you like her cooking look at her glowing and I never seen a girl eat like that before but please do not let me interrupt you." Was he serious I looked over at Esme and sure enough. She was glowing and I could help but laugh.

"Would you like another plate dear?" I nodded my head and she took my plate leaving me alone with Edward. I didn't know what to do so I took a drink of my juice and looked down at the place mat.

"Bella please will you talk to me and not shut me out." I looked up at Edward to find that his face was formed in to a pained expression.

"You never are quit when I am around. And you never hide you face from me either, I know you must be mad at the way I was behaving but please know I will never act like that again. I am ashamed that I treated you with so little respect in front of my family." At the end his words were very low. But I wasn't sure what to say to him I mean yes I was hurt but I didn't know what to feel at the moment. He thought I was mad at him from what he did to me. Well that wasn't the case I really did want him to kiss me and not just a kiss but a _kiss_.

Edward there is nothing to apologize for I was the one that started it and I am sorry that you got in trouble."

"You didn't get me in trouble." I didn't know what to say to him and was glad that Esme brought in my plate. I started to eat again but not as fast. Soon everyone came and sat down. Edward was on my left and James Dean on my right. Carlisle was at the head with Edward to his right and Esme on his left. Then the pixie. i wonder were the other two were at. I felt weird eating with all of them staring at me but I was so hungry that I really didn't care. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well Bella I would like to introduce you to everyone. You know Edward of course but on your right is Jasper and the pixie is Alice." She was bouncing in her seat and I was sure she would fall out of it soon. "The other two that are gone are Emmett and Rosalie. They will be gone for a few days. But should be back soon." I looked at Jasper and was gland to have a name for him. Here I was sitting in the middle of two gorges guys. I didn't know what to do.

"After you are done eating I would love to show you around the rest of the house." God Jaspers voice was rough and just hot. I was shocked in to silence. I just stared at him not sure what to say but managed to nod my head.

"I was planning on showing her around Jasper maybe next time." I had never heard Edward have such a tone. I looked at him not sure what was really going on, then looked back at Jasper but they were caught in a staring contest. Edward winced and Jasper smirked again.

"Boys please behave and just asked her which one of you she would like to show you around." Oh Crap thanks a lot Carlisle. I looked at him not knowing what to do I couldn't pick between them that was simply crazy. I have know Edward for a while but jasper…

"Actually I want to take her around so I can bond with my new sister." Alice's voice was musical and lovely. I nodded my head and stood up. It was funny that all the men stood up too. It was like cool but old fashioned. I was tempted to sit back down and do it again but thought better of it. I started to pick up my plate but Esme told me to leave it. I walked around the table to Alice's side and she instantly hugged me. I wasn't use to being hugged so I stiffened. She froze to and pulled away and apologized it was to cute. So I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Yay!" I had to laugh at that. As well as everyone else. She took my hand and led the way around the huge house. It had a game room. A theater, 8 bathrooms and ten bedrooms it was beyond words and I still felt like a fairy tail. She finally took me back to my room and went straight in to my closet. And came out with an armful of clothes.

"I am giving you a make over." They did warn me she would. I had to smile at that and was happy that they did but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to tell her no. she tossed everything on to the bed and walked over to me.

" And we are going to have girl talk I have no idea what you have done to both of my brothers, they have never been like this you practically have them wrapped around your little finger." I just shook my head I wasn't even sure what to say back. She went back in to my closet and I went to sit down on my couch I noticed there was one of my favorite books sitting on it and started to read I was on chapter two when Alice called me over. To saw that I was shocked would be an underestimate. She had a table set up with beauty crap and things that looked like the belonged in a nail place. And a comfy chair for me to sit.

"Know before I get started I want you to know that you are not going to get you way so don't fight me, and we can come out of this both happy." I just shook my head I swear my head was going to come off. I never nodded or shook my head so much in my life. I walked over and took my seat. She started to work on my feet.

"So you like Edward don't you?" she was strait forward and there was no way to get away from answering her.

"Yes but before I got her I thought for sure I was in love with him." I spoke barley above a whisper I wasn't sure she heard me.

"You thought you were in love with him, well what changed.?" What was I going to say oh I saw Jasper and I think is so flippin' hot.

"Umm I am not sure." I put my head down and hoped she would just drop it but my luck was out.

"You like Jasper to, I could tell but know that they are both losers in my book. They could both drive you crazy. Edward loved his music and his reading. Jasper is the Sothern gentleman along with the badass. Edward will be controlling. And Jasper will give you options along with his opinion. Don't get me wrong Edward will love you but in the end he will be to scared to get to close. Jasper on the other hand will give you every last peace of himself to you. But I swear you hurt him or either of them and I will kill you." What the hell was I suppose to say to that. I just kept my mouth shut and went through what she told me. I knew Edward was controlling but is because he cares. And I have seen him at his best. When he would hold my hair when I threw up, or how would read to me so I could fall asleep. She did my nails after that and my hair and make up and picked a white dress and white flats and told me to change. We had a blast after the talk about the guys. We talked about what to expect at school when I got back on Monday. And she told me stories about Emmett and Rosalie. When I came out dressed she pulled me down stairs to the front room when everyone else was at. Jasper was playing a video game and Edward was reading Carlisle was reading a medical journal and Esme had a sketch pad. As soon as my feet hit the last step I had everyone's eyes on me. I looked at Edward and was gifted with my favorite smile. My heart speed up. Then I looked at Jasper and he looked like he was trying to hold himself down. My heart then felt like it was going to fly out of my chest. Crap……

(A/N; ok I know its odd cause I said its and Edward and Bella story but here is were you can decide what you want.

**Do you want Bella with Edward or Jasper?**

**Does Rosalie welcome Bella to the family or do you want her to be a bitch?**

**Do you want Jake in on the game or would you like him out?**

**And last but not least do you want her to know soon about the Cullens?**

Just please review and let me know. Oh and trust me the night is far from over.)


	11. Chapter 10 Boys Boys X

Chapter 10 ABL

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight.

(A/N; ok so those of you that have reviewed and PM me thank you but to let you know its almost a tie. Please let me know who you want Bella to be with.

Jasper or Edward? This is the last week that I am putting to vote so please get back to me.)

Chapter 10

Previously: _She did my nails after that and my hair and make up and picked a white dress and white flats and told me to change. We had a blast after the talk about the guys. We talked about what to expect at school when I got back on Monday. And she told me stories about Emmett and Rosalie. When I came out dressed she pulled me down stairs to the front room when everyone else was at. Jasper was playing a video game and Edward was reading Carlisle was reading a medical journal and Esme had a sketch pad. As soon as my feet hit the last step I had everyone's eyes on me. I looked at Edward and was gifted with my favorite smile. My heart speeds up. Then I looked at Jasper and he looked like he was trying to hold himself down. My heart then felt like it was going to fly out of my chest. Crap……_

"Wow I can't believe you beet me 3/3 that's…. just crazy." Jasper and I have been playing his X-Box 360 and I toasted him in Halo.

"Sorry but I told you as soon as I like something that's it I learn everything I can about it. And I just so happen to like kicking your but in Halo. Sorry." I shrugged my shoulders and wait for him to start a new game. I did not expect him to toss my popcorn at me. I looked at him with shock written all over my face. I had been completely caught off guard and couldn't believe he did that. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and pounced on him we were both sitting on the floor leaning against the couch but I was happy that I caught him of guard and had him pinned I shoved the handful of popcorn in his mouth and started laughing and his green face. I jumped up and started doing my happy dance glad that I got him back for be such a bad sport.

"Settle down dear I don't want you to hurt yourself. Her let me vacuum up the mess." Esme's face was one of amusement and I could help the grin that was plastered on my face.

"Bella would you like to go on a walk with me?" Edward was standing right in front of me with a worried look on his face. I wonder if he thought I wouldn't go with him. I nodded my head to him and he lifted his hand for me to take. I loved the way his cold skin felt against my hot clammy one. I looked back at Jasper as Edward led we to the glass wall. He looked wounded and I wasn't sure why. I just noticed that Edward was opening the glass wall. To say I was shocked would be funny but, what was even funnier was that I wasn't I knew the wall in my room did the same. We strolled out of the house hand in hand and I couldn't help but be excited. We walked in silence and I was glad for it. We were heading for the woods behind the house and at first I froze not sure if I want him to lead me in. but when he turned and looked me straight in the eyes I knew without a doubt I trusted him. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was fine and we continued. The moon was big and full and the stars were so bright. When we broke the in to the woods I was captivated by its beauty. The moonlight was raining down and the leaves looked like someone had doused them with glitter. We walked a ways in when a small clearing came in to view. There were boulders scattered around and I couldn't help it. I let go of Edwards hand and dances to the closest one and of course me being me, trying to dance was really stupid. I tripped. I fell in to Edwards open arms and I stayed there. He must have moved so fast, to have be able to catch me. That should have bothered me but really I didn't. I was in his arms, he pulled me up to his chest. I am sure he was able to feel how fast my heart was beating. I looked down afraid to look up at him. We started to sway- I tucked my head under his chin and placed my hands on his chest. We danced across the filed and I was completely blissed out. We danced I don't know for how long but when he started to twirl me around. It felt like I was flying. Around and around I went and when I was so dizzy he laded me down on the cool grass and lade beside me. I couldn't really say what I am feeling. But I have never felt like this before. I have never been around anyone who can make me giggle cause I was standing on his feet to dance. Or someone who would dip me cause I would laugh every time- or someone that would make me completely breathless. So here I am lying next to this beautiful boy wishing for him to complete my night and just kiss me. I looked side ways at him to find him staring at me. His eyes were black and his lips were swollen like he had been gnawing on them. I bit my bottom lip and blinked then he was on top of me. I yelp not sure what just happened. But the look in his eyes told me that it didn't matter cause I was in for it. I took a shuddered breath and tried to clear my thoughts.

"You like teasing me don't you Bella?"…"Taunting me with my brother. And then bit down on that deliciously looking bottom lip. Your silently begging me to do the same. You have no idea what I am doing at this very moment. How badly I am trying to control myself.

I want so badly to taste that bottom lip and I know you want me to as well but you need to understand that if I do I wont be able to stop. I won't be able to pull away and from there I would kiss you, and I am sure I would kiss you in a way that you have never been kissed before. And even then I would want more so much more and I know that I can never cross that line. Do you want me to cross that line, Isabella.?" His voice was so low and husky it shot through my body to my core and I wasn't sure it was such a bad thing. I looked in to his eyes and saw the green again and I shivered at the look he was giving my lips. And when he licked them I caved. I thruster my hands in his hair and kissed him. It was hot and needy. I tugged on his bottom lip just like he said he wanted to do. Sucking and biting. GOD he tasted so good. charming but amazingly delicious. I needed more and when I licked his bottom lip. I was met with his need for me like a tidal wave. He pushed me down in to the ground and started grinding his erection against me. I didn't care that it wasn't lady like I needed to feel more of him. All of him, he had been there for me through everything and didn't run away. He wanted me and I wanted him. I wrapped my legs around him while our tongues battled for dominance. We groaned together when he hit my center. His hands were every where all over my body and at last he bit down on my lip. And god when I felt his teeth bit down I moaned so loudly. Which cause him to bit down a little harder while he sucked on it. I didn't notice it at first but when I felt him freeze I tried to pull back but he still had my lip in his mouth. Then I tasted it- The salty taste of blood. My stomached turned and I was close to passing out. He let out a snarl that scared the hell out of me and I jumped causing him to bit down harder. I heard another snarl but this time it came from the right a little far off. I must have passed out. Cause when I woke up I was being carried. My eyes were blurry but when my vision cleared I was shocked to be in the arms of Jasper. His shirt was off and his skin was glistening in the moonlight, I could barley make out scares that covered his chest and I could see two fresh looking ones one above his heart and the other on his left shoulder. I looked up in to his eyes and saw that he was looking straight ahead and had a hard look on his face. I could help but stare he was beautiful and i was in awe of him I couldn't help but touch him and as soon as my fingers found him he stopped walking and looked down. I didn't care if he got mad but I wasn't sure when I would be able to touch him again so I kept tracing his scares.

"Aren't you disgusted?" his voice was no longer the smooth voice but was rough and there was disbelief mixed in.

"Why would I be disgusted by you. You are so beautiful and the scares are just ways to show people what you have been through. For me it just makes you even more special. I was looking deep in his eyes and could help but wonder why he would think I would be disgusted. That when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward.

"Jasper what happened and where is Edward?" my voice was shaking I wasn't sure I wanted to know and absentmindedly licked my lip it was slightly swollen but other than that there was no cut.

"Umm what do you remember."

"I don't know I thought he bit my lip to hard but I don't feel a cut and I heard weird sounds but I must have fainted or passed out whatever. Can you tell me what happened." I was shaking my head trying to clear it not sure what to think or what to even do. We had started walking again and I couldn't help but snuggle in to Jasper.

"Well I went for my nightly walk in the woods and heard a lion and I went to investigate and I found you alone Edward must have scared the lion away." My blood ran cold. Where was Edward and was he ok. I started to struggle to get free to go back but Jaspers grasp on me was just to strong. I tried harder. Who know what was happening right know he could be injured or worse dead. With that last thought I started thrashing around begging Jasper to let me go so I could go look for him. I pleaded and begged but he told me that he was taking me home and he and Carlisle were going to look for him. But that wasn't enough what if he was still fighting him and he needed help. Finally we were back at the wall of glass we walked in and he set me on the couch and as soon ad I was free I bolted for the door but Jasper was much faster than me.

"You need to stay here its to dangerous out there for you please will you stop." I couldn't at this point I am completely frantic. Looking for an opening in his stance. Then there it was. He underestimated me was much faster than I lead on. As soon as I was out the doors he had me pinned to the wall from the outside.

"Will you stop you could get yourself killed does that matter to you at all…. He is going to be fine but you.. what would happen to Esme if you were hurt or worse killed."

"She would understand that I didn't it to try and save her son." I wasn't backing down and I sure as hell didn't like being pinned to the wall he had my hands above my head and his knee between my legs. Any other time I would have loved it but at this particular moment I hated it.

"And how the hell did you get by _me_?" I shook my head not really caring to give him an answer. Something flickered in to my line of vision and it was by the wood. My eyes snapped to it and my heart nearly broke Edward was walking towards me with blood allover his clothes with tears in his pants and shirt. I cried out at the scene in front of me. I don't know how I did it but I pushed him off of me and he went flying in to the patio set, I didn't care I took off running full speed to Edward. But when I got to him he had this distant look in his eyes, and pulled away from me. And walked right passed me. He didn't say a word he just walked in side. I turned towards the house but wasn't sure what to do. I collapsed to the ground with tears that shook my hole body. He walked away from me and it looked like he could have cared less that I was ok. I sat there and was surprised when I was suddenly in Jaspers lap. I grabbed on to him like he was a life line. I had fought so hard so I could get to him and he just left me there with nothing if he was ok and GOD the blood, there was so much blood. I must have been out of it cause the next thing I knew I was being placed on a bed and Jasper and Alice were hovering over me. A moment later Esme and Carlisle came in. but I was to numb to feel anything of what Carlisle was doing to me. I know he was asking me questions but it really didn't matter. Edward my sweet Edward was hurt and wanted nothing to do with me. I was vaguely aware that Alice was changing me but I could care less if Jasper was still there. When she was done I heard voices and then I just heard one. The bed shifted and I felt his hand on my face lifting my chin to him. His blond hair hung in his intense eyes.

"You listen to me Isabella you listen well Edward is a idiot he should have never have taken you out there so please don't blame yourself. Maybe in the morning he will com around but until then please try and rest. He pulled me to him and lifted me up to lay me back down and pull the covers over me. When he started to walk away I whimpered. He walked back to me.

"You want me to stay with you Bella?" I nodded my head not ready for anything else yet. The bed shifted again and he laid down next to me on top of the blankets. The bed shifted a bit and then there was darkness he had pulled the curtains closed and when he laid down again he pulled me close to him. Then there was a wave of calm that swept through my body. I couldn't even hold my eyes lids open. I fell in to the most peaceful night sleep I had ever had. But not before I heard his words.

"I will stop at nothing to keep you safe, even if it means you hating me."

(A/N; ok so don't get mad there is so much more to this but like I said please review and tell me who you want Bella to Be with. Thanks again for everything especially with the errors I do my best but I only have so much time on the libraries computer to work on this so there is a tons of spelling and grammar errors)


	12. Chapter 11 Confusion

Chapter 11 ABL

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight

(A/N; like I said this is the last week to put any input in who Bella is with. Jasper or Edward. Ok no that is out of the way I am happy to say that I had some more time andwas able to write this chapter. So you get two for the price of one.)

Previously; _"You want me to stay with you Bella?" I nodded my head not ready for anything else yet. The bed shifted again and he laid down next to me on top of the blankets. The bed shifted a bit and then there was darkness he had pulled the curtains closed and when he laid down again he pulled me close to him. Then there was a wave of calm that swept through my body. I couldn't even hold my eyes lids open. I fell in to the most peaceful night sleep I had ever had. But not before I heard his words._

"_I will stop at nothing to keep you safe, even if it means you hating me."_

Chapter 11

I woke up to the sound of humming and was stunned that it was hotel California one of my favorite song. I didn't want to open my eyes but I knew I was still in Jaspers arms. I was laying on my side with him behind me. I was pulled in close to his chest.

"Silly Bella I know you are awake" the amusement in his voice was all to clear but I didn't care I snuggle closer to him.

"No I am not I am still sleeping, you are just dreaming that I am awake." I had my head berried in my pillow not really caring if he could hear me. But the chuckle let me know that he could so I didn't feel too bad. Then I remembered the way I treated him last night and flinched. Why would he still be laying with me after I treated him like dirt. All because Edward…Edward. He didn't want me. How could he have kissed me like that and then changed his mind.

"Darlin' are you alright?" was he serious.

"Why would you stick around after the way I treated you?" my voice was a whisper still slightly thick with sleep. I really didn't want to know the answer but I suppose it was better knowing.

"You needed me and I was happy to be here with you. You are very interesting when you sleep." OH MY GOD I DIDN"T PLEASE SAY I DIDN"T.

"What did you hear, what did I say."

"Oh nothing much..." I let out the breath I was holding glad I didn't say anything that was to embarrassing.

"So I am the Greek God, and James Dean." I closed my eyes and berried my head back in to the pillows I could not believe I said that I didn't even want to think about what else he had heard.

"And you said my name a lot, and you begged me to kiss you-" I cut him off I didn't want to hear anymore. "Please don't tell me anymore I really don't want to know." With that I jumped out of bed and almost landed on my ass, my foot got caught in the curtains but load and behold Jasper is really fast to. But of course I managed to jump at the contact and still managed to pull us both to the floor. He was on top of me and my night dress had ridden up quite a bit and I was thankful I was the one on top of him. God I am so embarrassing. I tried to push him off but he just thought the whole thing was so funny and wouldn't budge.

"You know you are so dangerous to your own health I am worried." Smug jerk. I just stared at him and waited I didn't say a thing I didn't like the fact that he could ready me like a book.

"Its ok you don't have to talk but I wanted to let you know you are not ever going to be with out me from now on. I will always be by your side that way if you fall I will catch you. I couldn't believe what he was saying was he seriously considering stalking me. That was it I had enough. I kicked him off of me and made it to my closet and locked the door I really didn't want to see if he would wait in the bathroom so he could watch me shower that way If I tripped in the shower he would be there to catch me. My second day and already I am going crazy. Some how I manage to scare off Edward and I swear I will talk to him to day to see what I could do or at least to make sure he is ok. I pick out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black racer back tank top. with my black boots and grab a matching black lace underwear set and head for my bathroom normally I would wear just jeans and a tee but I wanted to look good for when I went to talk with Edward. I took a quick shower and straightened my hair and did my make up light but still stylish. I just used a lot of eyeliner and it was enough to make my eyes pop. Finally ready I took one last look in the mirror and dimmed myself presentable. I poked my head out of my closet totally expecting Jasper to be waiting for me. I let out the breath I was holding and headed for the door. As soon as I closed my door he jumped out successively scaring the hell out of me I screamed and he laughed.

"Did you think I was gone that easily." He had a smug smile on his beautiful yummy lips and that just pissed me off. I marched right up in to his face.

"That's it you are going to stay away from me you are not going to follow me like a lost puppy you are going to tell me where I can find Edward andif I even think that you are behind me I will kick you smug ass." The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help it I kissed him on the lips and walked down stairs. But it was like no one was home I searched the whole first floor while Jasper sat on the couch watching giving up I was headed for the second floor when Jasper spoke.

"They are not home the took a shopping trip." I just stared at him with my mouth open. When I finally came to my senses, particularly because he was laughing at me. I stomped my way back to my room. I was pacing back and forth. From my desk to the couch. When I got to my desk for the 20th time I saw it.

_Bella_

_Please don't be to angry at me but I just need some time away_

_I will be back for you please don't think that I have left with the intentions of not being with you again because that is simply not the case. You mean so much to me and last night I almost destroyed anything we could have had so I need to gain back some control._

_Thinking of you always_

_Forever love_

_Edward_

_P.S. I am so sorry about just walking past you I am perfectly fine it was the lion's blood not mine._

Was he serious I picked up my cell phone complements of Edward. I dialed his number. It rang twice then went straight to voice mail. I left him a quick message telling him to please call me back. Yeah I had said please like 100 times but I didn't care.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Jasper with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry since you haven't eatin," he was right I hadn't. he set the tray down on my coffee table and boy did it smell good. I went and sat at the couch and started eating the egg and bacon and blueberry pancakes. Everything was so good it was like nothing I had ever tasted. I moaned and instantly blushed. I looked over at Jasper who was sitting right next to me to see his feature blank. With his mouthy slightly open.

"sorry but it was just so good."

"Don't apologize I wanted you to enjoy it, and I am glad that you did. And I want to apologize to you. You see I am just really protective when it comes to my family and I consider you family so please just know I just don't want you hurt." We were both quite for a while but I got what he said and even though I didn't understand it I let it go.

"So what do you want to do today?" he seemed so happy and it didn't matter to me.

"Anything that you want to do."

(A/N; ok I know it was really short but I ran out of time but I promise it is just explaining how it is at first.)


	13. Chapter 12 MOM!

Chapter 12 ABL

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight.

I couldn't believe the time I had with Jasper. We watched movies and when I finally decided that I couldn't handle watching Queen of the Damned with him I ran out side. I just knew it would cause problems and I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I ran straight in to the wood keen on hiding from him. At least I would be away from him for a little while. I was hidden for a few minutes when I heard him calling for me. I tried not to giggle but it was too hard. I took off running deeper in to the woods and was cornered like he had been waiting for me there. I didn't even see him sneak up behind me. He snatched me into his arms and whispered "Boo" in to my ear. I shivered not sure what to do but knowing I would do something if I didn't get away from him. Yea that wasn't a very good idea. I tried to spin in his arms but ended up snagging my shirt or the tree behind me. It ripped all the way around and I knew he could see my stomach and to tell you the truth it excited me. Way more than it should. I laughed at the look on his face and pecked him on the check and ran back the way I came. I must have surprised him cause it took a second for him to respond I was already a good ways back home when I heard him yell out.

"OH no you don't" with that I took off running faster there was no way I was going to let him catch me this time. I could hear him coming up behind me but it just made me push my self harder weaving through the trees. I couldn't help but giggle I thought it was really funny that I have managed to keep away from him sp far. The line of the tress was coming up when I felt his hands lock around my waist. I screamed and started laughing louder.

"You silly girl did you really think that I was going to let you get away." Jaspers words were whispered in my right ear and I could feel his cool breath on my neck.

"Sorry little boy but I am not done just yet." I snuggled in to him and couldn't believe how perfect it felt to be in his arms. He cool body felt wonderful against me and I really didn't want to move from this spot.

"Little boy? Really that hurts," he voice had a hint of hurt but I knew it was just to get me to react.

"OH poor baby did I hurt your feelings." With that I struck, I twisted myself out of his arms and ran towards the house. I didn't look back to see if he was following but I knew I only had a few seconds before he recovered. I was half way to the house when I heard a strange noise. I wasn't sure where it came from till I heard Jasper.

"BELLA!!!, " with that I was thrown I didn't even see what hit me the next thing I knew I was through the glass wall. Not again was the last thought I remember

JPOV

She seriously just tricked me. I shook my head and started running after her. That when I smelled it another being. A second latter I saw her she was dressed in black a corset and black pants she had long black hair with dark eyes, with combat boots. I called out to Bella but it was no good, she had tossed Bella like a rag doll and was advancing on her again. My mind went blank….

BPOV

Opening up my eyes I noticed that a woman was the one that had hit me. She was closing in on me when I heard a snarl, and the sound of thunder. It had happened so fast I had no time to react. I tried to move but couldn't it was like I had been hit by a train. I couldn't move my right arm and my left leg was twisted in a not so normal way I knew I was screwed. The sound of fighting was getting closer and I tried to drag myself away but it was no use. Jasper came in to my line of vision. He was shirtless and crouched in front of me. He was about ten feet away the woman looked really pissed and had this shield thing out. It pulsed around her like a bubble. She flicked her hand and jasper flew over me and landed in the wall on the other side of the house. My whole body was shaking surly he was dead there was no way he could survive that. My mind was reeling I had just lost Jasper before I really got to know him. The amount of anger that I felt was feeling top what I had felt for Charlie. That woman just took Jasper away from me I wanted her to burn. As soon as I resolved myself something happened I never thought could, Jasper leaped over me and landed on the woman. She didn't have a chance he tore her apart and moment later three others approached us. He didn't waste anytime he picked me up and rushed me deeper into the house he placed me in a room that was in Carlisle's study hidden behind the book shelves. It was a panic room. It had everything.

"Stay here I will be back as soon as I can" his voice was strong and confidant and angry. With that he checked the cameras and rushed out of the room before I could say anything else. I was in bad shape but I needed to call for help. I remembered the phone that Carlisle gave to me so I could call him whenever I needed him but of course it was sitting on my night stand. There was an explosion on one of the screens, and the house shook, I saw Jasper being blasted in to his SUV and my heart dropped. Then he jumped out of the wreckage, and stood in front of the camera. He looked so dangerous and powerful. How could he….he should be hurt killed yet he stands there like it was nothing. He stays there for a moment then he is gone. The door to the panic room started to open and I back myself up I have no weapon's to defend myself with. I just wanted to be as far away from there as possible. I wanted to be in the clearing I was in with Edward I knew I would be safe there. I blinked and I was there I was freezing I could feel the cold wet grass beneath me, and my body hurt so bad. I couldn't move and the gashes on my body wouldn't stop bleeding. My vision was starting to blur and I could see black spots.

"NO Bella you must hold on a little while longer." The woman's voice was so familiar but I couldn't place her.

"Fight Bella you have to fight please baby not yet" mom…….

(A/N; ok sorry for the long pause but you should be getting another chapter in a few days and to let you know I am getting my computer on Monday so I can post every week. As always please review. I know my grammar suck and my spelling is that good either but I am working on that.)

3


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ABL

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight

(A/N; I know a lot of you are confused but in this chapter it is going to get cleared up, and those of you who wonder who Bella is going to be with well lets just say it's a surprise.

_. I blinked and I was there I was freezing I could feel the cold wet grass beneath me, and my body hurt so bad. I couldn't move and the gashes on my body wouldn't stop bleeding. My vision was starting to blur and I could see black spots. _

"_NO Bella you must hold on a little while longer." The woman's voice was so familiar but I couldn't place her._

"_Fight Bella you have to fight please baby not yet" mom……._

Mommy it had to be her it sounded just like her; but how. "yes baby you need to stay with me you need to fight." I opened my eyes and saw her leaning over me. She looked different. Her hair was black and had a bluish tint to it. her eyes had changed to they were more blue than anything but her laugh lines were still the same. I didn't know I was crying till she wiped them away.

"Aww baby please don't cry I know you don't understand but it was for the best I had to stay away to protect you and I swear I will. But please hang in there help is on the way." Her voice was strong but it broke at the end. She looked around and froze.

"Bella baby I need you to stay her and be as quite as you can. Don't move till I tell you it's ok." Her voice was frantic, she got up and left me. I tried to do what she told me but I wanted so badly to keep her in my line of vision. I missed her so much and I needed her. she exited my line of vision so quickly she was there one minute and gone the next. Something bounced near my head and a bubble shield went up around me. Then fire swept through the field. I was so scared the flames licked the shield and I was scared I was going to get burned I still couldn't pick myself up and I was sure the amout of blood loss wasn't helping but I listened to her and fought against the darkness. I just found her I wasn't going to lose her not again. then ice swept through the field smothering the fire.

"BELLA!!!!" the voice was frantic and it sounded so familiar. I tried to lift my head but couldn't .

"BELLA!!!!" it was a searching voice and it was still to far away.

"I'm here, please I am here. Oh god they can't here me." I started to cry it was no use there was so much smoke there was no way they would see me. No way they would find me and I was going to die out here by myself. Sobs recked my body and I knew it was pointless. I just hoped my mom was ok.

"Bella!" the voice was much calmer and he rushed to me but got stopped my shield.

"I am the only one that can enter her shield you need to let me go so I can get to her she is losing too much blood." Mom I turned my head and there she was.

"MOM!!" I screamed Carlisle was holding he arms behind her back and his clothes were singed. He looked scary.

"Mom" Jasper said as if he couldn't believe the words.

"Yes mom I am her mother now will you please let me go I would never hurt my own child." Her voice was so strong nothing like I last remembered. Carlisle looked at Jasper and with a nod he let her go. She ran to me and knelt down. She looked in to my eyes and moved my head examining my neck. It felt silly that she was looking for hickeys cause I knew I was close to getting some. 'Bella listen to me have you been bitten?' it was weird her lips weren't even moving. I shook my head. no. she smiled and brushed my hair back.

"Please I must examine her Jasper said she went through the window and that glass is very thick." Calrlisle said and his voice was frantic and full of worry. I knew that he was concerned for me and it scared me he might be right. I tried to move but screamed. I hurt so badly.

"Oh Bella" she lifted a small silver ball that was right next to my head and put it in her pocket. As soon as the shield was gone I was in his arms and I felt instantly better. Jaspers eyes were searching me and I was doing the same he should have been dead and yet here he was holding me. His shirt was gone and I noticed all the scars but again all I could think about was how beautiful he was. He had smokey stuff all over him he was really dirty and I had to remind myself that I was staring.

"Come on Jasper we need to get her home." Carlisle was standing in front of me and I blinked and he was gone. What the hell. I shook my head.

"Wh-where did he just go."

"Silly Bella just close your eyes." And with that sleep over took me. When I woke up I was laying in my bed and I was surrounded by my new family even Rosalie was there and to my right was the one person I wanted and missed so much. My mother Renee'. She looked so much different. I hardly recognized her. but I knew it was her by her smile as soon as I opened my eyes it was the first thing that greeted me. I smiled wide and tried to sit up but quickly realized that was a really bad mistake and I knew for the way my body felt I was in bad shape. Everyone fussed over me and tried to make me comfortable. It was quit comical with the fact that even Rosalie the blond Goddess wanted to make sure I was fine.

"What happened and why do I feel like I have been hit by a bus my whole body hurts." I tried not to sound to whiny but it was really hard I just wanted to feel great for a longer period of time it wasn't fair that I always get hurt. they all looked at each other as if confused by my question.

"Bella what do you remember?"Carlisle's voice was strong but there was something there. What did I remember. All I keep getting is flashes of fire and the ice and pain.

"Nothing really just flashes but theu don't make sense." I had my head down but I needed to see him I needed to make sure he was ok for some reason I thought he should be hurt. I looked up and saw him there with a blank face it flickered and for a second I thought I saw pain.

"Jasper-" I tried to move to get closer to him but he just walked out of the room. What the hell did I do.

"You didn't do anything he will be fine." Edwards voice was low. Did I say that out loud. Damit. Edward moved closer to me and put his cold hand on my forehead. It felt good and I leaned in to his touch. a brilliant smile lit his face and I gave him one in retune. It was like we were back to normal in that instant. Emmett cleared his throat.

"So she's really your mom? I nodded my head and looked at her. her smile was just like I remember and I never wanted her to leave.

"Bella they told me what Charlie has done and I can not tell you how sorry that I am and I know you have questions but I need you to rest and when you wake up I will be here to explain everything. Just know that you are safe and I will watch while I am here." Did that mean she was leaving. I suddenly remembered Jasper being thrown. I shot up.

"JASPER!!!!" I tried to get up and out of bed but everyone put a hand to hold me down. But that didn't matter I had to get to him I needed to make sure he was fine. The panic that started to build with in me was killing me I had to see him.

"Bella please calm down Jasper is fine and I promise he will come back you just need to rest."

"NO I remember him getting hurt please please let me see him please." I know I sounded hysterical but that didn't matter I needed him. I kept getting images of him. it was silly really but it didn't matter all that matter was making sure he was ok. I needed to see for myself and my panic was tripled when I noticed everyone went quite what were they not telling me.

Everyone started to leave out of the room but I my mom stayed put. Once everyone was gone she pulled me in to a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you so much Bella please know that."René words were barely above a whisper. When she left I was freaking out what was up with everyone. Then the one person I needed to see for the largest part of my sanity walked in to the room. He stood by the door and would come closer to me. Why. Why was he distancing himself from me? It didn't make sense to me.

"Jasper please come closer to me. Please I need to make sure you are ok I remember things that are not right and I need to make sure I am wrong." I pleaded with him. I lowered my head and felt the tears that were falling. Why was he acting like this everything was fine. We had fun and I wanted him around couldn't he see that. I mean I know Edward would always be a factor but I really liked him to and he saved just like Edward did. I mean The Cullen's knew how to raise men. I couldn't look up afraid that he was a blank page. I wanted the Jasper I knew. I know I didn't know him that well but from what I did know I wanted back. I thought back to those stupid jokes we made up and the movies we watch and made fun of, but most of all I couldn't help but think about being in his arms it felt right and I knew I didn't want him to push me away. it was so selfish but I wanted both of them they both made me feel and that was something that didn't come easily for me. Charlie made me scared to smile let alone laugh. But with them it was different. I felt things with them that I never felt before. And yes I was afraid who wouldn't be.

The silence was killing me but I didn't want to plead with a stone wall. I wanted Jasper that made me smile. That made me laugh so hard I thought I would pee my pants. I wanted Jasper that could take my breath away. I could have been minutes or hours or days but I sat there with my head down. When I felt a cold hand on my chin I looked up to find his beautiful golden eyes. I noticed that I was wrong Jaspers were a different color gold from the rest. They were similar but his were so much more….

"Bella I am ok there is nothing wrong with me. Look not a scratch on me." I heard his words but they didn't matter I was staring in to his eyes and everything else faded away. it wasn't like anything I have ever know. I felt so much just by looking in to his eyes.

"Bella please say something," again I couldn't answer. How could i.

"Bella if you don't say something soon…" I didn't let him finish.

"Why did you walk out."I put my head down again and I knew I would start to cry I just didn't want to feel weak.

"Edward was back and you need your time together and I just was worried." It sounded rehashed but I didn't push it.

"As much as I care about Edward it doesn't change about what I feel about you."

"And what do you feel for me. Bella Edward is my brother and I know he cares deeply for you." I shook my head trying to clear it. Edward was the only person I loved or I thought I loved and he was one of my best friends hell really my only best friend. What we have is so different.

"Its not like that- wait what I ment is I really care deeply for Edward and he was there for me through my chemo and he saved me from Charlie and he has always been there for me…

I know that I care just as much for you… just please don't ask me to make sense of what I am feeling cause I have no idea. I have never been allowed to be happy and I know that is no excuse but with the both of you I feel different. Does that make sense." Please say he understood I really don't think I can try that again.

"No it doesn't not really but- I will take it I can tell you have to think really hard about what you want. So your mom is back. How do you feel about that?" Jasper asking, I could tell he just didn't want to leave and truthfully I didn't want him to leave either.

"I don't know what to think. I just want to know where she has been and why come back now. Why didn't she come sooner. Does she want me to live with her? I have so many questions that my head hurts." And in truth it really was my head started to spin and I had to lay back. Of course Jasper being Jasper he fussed over me.

"Bella is there anything I can do please." He sounded so concerned.

"Please just tell me what you know cause I know for some reason you were there when she showed up so please just tell me what you know so I can sleep." I sounded so lame begging to know what he knew of my mommy.

"I don't know much but from what I do know she didn't want to leave you, in fact she fought to leave sooner. But for sure she has missed you just as much as you missed her. I know that its really hard to understand but know that give it time and you both will be fine. But I think that you need to understand that she is not the same as you remember her. she is completely different." When Jasper was finished talking I knew I needed to rest but I just had so many more questions. I know he would answer but I still didn't want him to go.

"Thank you so much Jasper but I don't want to be alone will you lay down with me." I know it's a bad idea but the thought of him not being around freaks me out. As soon as he laid next to me I froze his whole baody was so cold. I jumped up and grabbed blankets and was looking for anything eles I could use to warm him up.

"Oh my god Jasper you are frezzing here" I tossed blanket after blanket at him. "I need to warm you up. Your body is so cold." I tried to think of was to warm him quickly and remembered what I saw on tv once. Body heat works better. I started to strip out of my clothes and headed for the bed.

"Wow wow what are you doing?"

"Jasper I need to warm you up and the only way to do that is by body heat. I swear I wont do anything but you are so cold. Damit will you stop fighting me so you won't get sick." He started laughing at me and it was starting to piss me off.

The heating blanket that I kept on was in the closet so I went to get it. when I came out I jumped on Jasper still wearing just my bra and boy shorts. I wrapped it around him and started moving my body to warm him up. It just caused him to laugh. He tossed me on the bed and pounced.

"Really you have to stop touching me before stop acting like a gentle man" he was hovering over me and I could help but touch him. I ran my and under the hem of his shirt and started moving my way up his chest. I was surprised that his chest was stony and cold. I shivered slightly.

"Bella!!" he jumped off of me and was across the room before I could blink.

I really need to go and with that he was gone.

"Shit that was a great move Bella. Really great." I sighed great I started to talk to myself again. "See know if he gets sick it's my fault." I walked over to the intercom thing on the wall and called to Esme.

"Yes Bella do you need anything."

"Jasper is really cold to the touch I think he is going to get sick can you have Carlisle check on him. I know it sound lame but I tried to warm him up but I think I scared him just a little he ran away from me. Really its my fault I should have used my head but I didn't and I am just worried about him." she didn't interrupt me in my little rant and let me finish.

"as soon as I am done I will let Carlisle know."

"Thanks Esme can you tell me if my mom is here I really want to talk to her."

"I'll send her up how about that." I nodded my head and then remembered that she couldn't see me.

"Thank you so much Esme" after talking to Esme I ran to my closet to get some clothes. I tossed on a pair of yoga pants and a tank. When I sat on the bed I realized how much I really hurt. Worry about Jasper had distracted me but now that he was gone I hurt like hell. I checked my cuts and noticed a lot of them were already healed. I didn't even hear her come in but felt he sit next to me.

"Baby you should be resting your body has went through a lot." He voice was so powerful and nothing like I remembered.

"Mom where have you been, and why did you come back now." I dropped my head in my hand and was trying not to cry. I finally had her with in my reach but the reality was that I wasn't sure If I could forgiver her for leaving.

"Baby there is so much to tell you but I cant tell you everything just yet you are not ready for it. all I can tell you is that it was not my choice to leave you. I fought really hard to have a safe life for you and in a second it was destroyed. I had to leave to protect you. When I married you father.." I flinched with her mentioning _him_. She put her hand under my chin and brought it up, to meet her eyes.

"Baby I swear to you I will do everything in my power to make him pay for what he has done to you. I don't fully know the extent of what happened but you don't have to be afraid. But like I was saying I leaft to protect you when I had you I had to leave my old self in the past. I changed who I was so that I could take care of you and be there for you. I know I didn't do a good job but you were happy. But my past came back to bit me where it hurt and I had to leave. I swear I thought about you every day. And I prayed that it would be safe to came back to you. Then there were rumors that the child of Eos would change the world for the better and those that wanted to change the world would need her. I had to get to you before they did. I know it doesn't make sense but it will. I need you to know that I love you and will stop at nothing to protect you." I was so confused and wanted to understand.

"Bella I know its hard but you need to rest and please don't worry yourself when the time is right you will know everything I swear it."

"Now please _Hypno_" it was like a fog came over me and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt her move me and cover me with my blanket.

(A/N; I know it just brings up more questions but I am getting there. It alittle longer and I hope you like and as always review and let me know what you think if you have question please let me know and I will clear them up as much as I can.)


	15. Chapter 14 Eos!

Chapter 14 ABL

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

When I woke up I felt so much better. It was like I healed over night. I felt movement next to me, I turned and Edward was looking at me with amusement.

"About time Snow White." I couldn't help but smile at him. He seemed to be himself and I was happy to have in such a good mood. It reminded me of when I first came to the big white house. It was only a short while ago and yet it feels like time had passed. He took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"I have never been more afraid then the moment I came home and found you broken and battered. I wanted to kill Jasper. I knew he was the reason for you being hurt and I didn't think twice. But I heard from your mother first hand that it wasn't his fault and I knew I was wrong but I want to let you know that even though it doesn't make sense now I will do whatever it take to keep you safe and by any means I will do so." He was looking deep in my eyes and I felt the truth behind his words. I knew personally what he would do to protect me. He had gone against Charlie and I knew he would do it again and I wasn't afraid anymore. I could trust him and Jasper to protect me they both have saved me and I was truly grateful. I was just wondering more of my mother. We laid there in my bed just looking at one another not really needing to say anything I knew for a fact that we could stay like this all day and never have a problem. I loved that I could be like this with him- it was different than with Jasper. I was just laying with him and that when it started that when my world completely just spun on its axis. My world was spinning and I grabbed on to Edward for dear life but the spinning got faster. I could hear Edward calling out for me but I couldn't respond to him. I closed my eyes and I saw my mother she was dressed in white with gold heals and a gold sash. She was fighting with someone and she looked really upset. Then it changed to her gathering clothes and everything she could get her hands on, and then it changed to her running with someone chasing her. There were things flying towards her head. Then she was in a cave with someone above her.

"You stay away and I will promise you that your life will be spared but you must never use your powers. For once you do we will come down upon you with a fury that has been saved just for you. Do you understand Eos? You will be giving no other chance." It was a man with white hair wearing a toga. He had a blue tattoo on his chest of a lightning bolt. He stood over her and was extremely taller than her.

"Zeus please where am I suppose to go I had no choice but to do what I did please." She was terrified I could hear it in her voice. It was the same voice I heard from her now strong but here, it was slightly different.

"No Eos you should have known better now you must live with it," with that he left a bolt of lightning struck and he was gone.

"BELLA!!!!" I opened my eyes and there she was before me Eos goddess of dawn I had learned about her in sixth grade.

I slowly sat up and it was like before the entire family was there looking concerned. I tried to focus on what just happened not really sure what was going on. But the woman that was in my dreams was the woman that was sitting next to me with worry written all over her face. Then I remembered her words right before I fell asleep the first time.

"_I swear I thought about you every day. And I prayed that it would be safe to come back to you. Then there were rumors that the child of Eos would change the world for the better and those that wanted to change the world would need her. I had to get to you before they did. I know it doesn't make sense but it will. I need you to know that I love you and will stop at nothing to protect you."_

"I am the daughter of Eos, silly really because I always related to her why when we started to do report she was my goddess funny huh," I looked at everyone and they all had looks of shock on there faces.

"How do you know that?" Carlisle was looking at me perplexed and for once I wasn't Bella that was fragile and broken I was Bella that was strong.

"I had a vision well at least that is what I think it was. I saw my mother and what happened and why she was exiled. But what I do not understand is why you are here and how is it you used your powers?" I looked at my mother waiting for the answers that I knew were coming.

"It's a long story but you need to understand that in time you will have to choose a side." Her voice was harsh and I wondered what she was talking about, never in my life had I had this many choices and quite frankly I didn't want them all. I had to choose between Edward and Jasper. No this and really what was I going to do.

"Go wash up and we will have a very long talk I promise it will make sense when we are done and when you have questions I will be here to answer and I am sure that the family will help you as well with whatever you need." I nodded and Edward helped me off the bed. Getting on my feet I felt my world spin but quickly I grabbed the closest thing which happened to be Jasper's arm. I smiled at him and walked in to my closet. I wasn't sure what to think and what really was happening to me.

"_Then there were rumors that the child of Eos would change the world for the better and those that wanted to change the world would need her"_

"Could this be true what do I do with the fact that my mother is a goddess and really what does that mean, dame I need to figure out what the hell Carlisle gave me to make me hallucinate this bad. I tried to clear my head as I made my way in to my bathroom. I know for a fact, I had to be dreaming. I washed my face and was glad to feel the cold water wake me up a little. When I was done I just looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my brown eyes were no longer brown they were more of a hazel and that freaked me out a bit and I screamed. A second later Jasper and Edward burst in jasper picked me up in his arms and ran. It was so fast I couldn't get my head around it. When he placed me on the bed I couldn't move it was like I was in shock. What the hell was that?

"What happened why did you scream?" Jasper's voice was laced with panic and I could help but laugh at the look on his face. He was completely startled and backed away and looked at Carlisle who walked up and flashed his doctor light in to my eyes. He looked quickly then did a double take.

"Bella what color are your eyes?" he was in complete doctor mode and I knew he was trying to figure out what I was trying to figure out.

"Brown why what do you _see_?" I knew he was noticing the same thing I was noticing.

"Well they seem to be changing."

"let me see." My mother moved in front of me and bent down to eye level.

"That's why I screamed it scared me." She just shook her head and moved out of the way for Edward. He bent down and did the same thing. I didn't even notice Jasper move next to me till I felt his cold fingers on my chin. He wanted me to look at him so he could see. He looked at me with concern and looked over at Carlisle.

"Is that normal for the eye color to change?" his voice was neutral but I could tell he was trying to put on a brave front.

"Not that quickly, it normally takes time for a change that drastic." Jasper nodded his head and looked back at me.

"How do you feel Bella and please be truthful." I did a body check and noticed I was feeling a little weak but I could just be tired.

"That there what was that Bella please tell me." He pleaded with me and I knew I could say nothing.

"I just feel weaker that's all I am most likely just tired." He didn't look convinced. I looked around at the family and was surprised by the intakes of breath they all seemed to be doing as soon as they saw my eyes. I didn't want them to worry about me. I hated that I was the one that they were worried for.

"It's the change that's all." We all turned our heads to my mother who looked like her world was crumbling.

"What do you mean the change?" Carlisle was calm but I could tell he didn't like what he was about to hear.

"She is almost eighteen rights." They all looked at me and I nodded.

"Ok let's start this at the beginning. It's going to take a long time so please do not interrupt other wises I have to started over again." she sounded so tired. I smiled encouraging at her and she started.

"I am Goddess Eos of Dawn; over a thousand years ago I was exiled for a crime that I had committed in self defense only the other gods didn't see it that way. What you saw earlier Bella was real. I was told never to use my powers and I never did for fear I would be killed. I lived my life as a human afraid of what would come to pass if I took the name of Zeus in vain. For over five hundred years I lived my life in peace and never had a problem. I had many husbands but never any children but I figured it was because of Zeus. But the more I dwelled on it the more thankful I was. Yes you remember me being care free but that wasn't always the case. I was bitter and tired of being afraid. Till I felt a pull for a man I never met before. The pull to him was unexplainable. I quickly fell in love with him. You see Charlie…" Everyone hissed and I looked on in surprise. Jasper sat beside me and put me in his lap.

"Charlie was a character he made me laugh and smile so much. And when we got married I was so happy then I got pregnant and that really threw me. But when I started to notice that he was getting jealous of you when you were born and would get angry because I could spend all my time with him I knew I had to leave and I did. I was never so happy to have you in my life but I was so afraid that the other gods would see how happy I was and take you away from me. And I couldn't risk it. see there has always been a band of Titans and a small band of gods that wanted to take the power from Zeus and when the prophecy sounded about the daughter of Eos… and then I was attacked I had to leave I didn't want them to know about you and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before they found you. So when the titans and the other gods revolted I did everything in my power to help. There were a few minor gods that got away; those are the ones that attacked you. They know of what is to come to pass and they fear you. So they tried to exterminate what they are afraid of." She put her hands up to stop everyone from interrupting her.

"I have been watching you for a few days not sure what to do. But I knew I needed to see if you were ok, but only to find you in the middle of a coven yes that was a shock. But what is happening with your eyes is simple you are taking your rightful place beside me. You are becoming a god, you will change in body and will be able to shape shift that is the only way I have been able to stay here happily by changing my body to age. But yours will be far more advanced and you will be very powerful. I do not know your powers but I know that you will be the one to change what world. But you see it is your choice to make it for the better or for the worse. There are going to be Gods out looking to hunt you and I have a few that will be able to help me protect you but you will have to decide what you want to do." She looked at me and to be honest I could even wrap my head around it. Really did I hear correctly there was no way this was right. I just couldn't fully understand. I looked around at my new family and wondered what they think about all of this.

"Cullen's what are your places in this did you know about her, about me?" I looked directly at Carlisle.

"Bella we didn't have any idea but now that we do I feel that I can trust you with the Cullen secret, I understand that this is most likely going to be too much for you to take in but it will be easier for us to protect you without worry about scarring you."

"How are you going to protect me against Gods, they are to powerful." I stated the facts and knew there was no way that they could protect me. They were only human.

(A/N; ok so I cleared it up just a bit and don't worry the next chapter the Cullen secret will come out and so will some of her powers. Look she is suppose to be conflicted and confused about the boys. She has too much to deal with before she decides sorry that you don't like it but really it only gets better from here.)


	16. Chapter 15 Cullen secret

Chapter 15 ABL

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight

(A/N; sorry for the long delay I haven't had a computer for a really long time but I promise that I will be posting chapters at least once a week as always leave me a comment on what on what you want and think. Here is the long awaited 15th chapter)

Previously;

_"Bella we didn't have any idea but now that we do I feel that I can trust you with the Cullen secret, I understand that this is most likely going to be too much for you to take in but it will be easier for us to protect you without worry about scarring you."_

_"How are you going to protect me against Gods, they are to powerful." I stated the facts and knew there was no way that they could protect me. They were only human…._

Chapter 15

"Bella I understand that is what we have lead you to believe, but that is simply because we didn't want you to feel like you were in danger."Carlisle's voice was soft and comforting and his eyes were sad, he looked slightly afraid.

" Carlisle why would I feel like I was in danger. Edward and Jasper and you have saved my life so many times its ridiculous. Its absurd to think that I would feel like I was in danger with you guys." It didn't make sense why he would think I would be afraid of them. I looked around at the people that I now considered family and could fathom think that they would hurt me it was just to weird. I shook my head and looked back at Carlisle, who was looking at Edward and Jasper.

"Bella what have you noticed about my family and please don't leave anything out because its all very important." He look so serious and I didn't like it one bit.

I let out a whoosh of air and thought for a second. "umm I don't know its all just jumbled up can you give me a hint, of what you are asking for.

He looked at me and smiled and put his hand on mine. "Sure Bella," once he removed his hand and stood up from my bed and he knelt in front of me. He took my hands again and locked eyes with me. "Bella have you noticed how fast we are or how strong we are?" I looked over at Jasper and thought of the several incidents and was shocked he was right I cant help but to think about the time in the woods or the hospital room. My eyes widened and I looked deep in to his eyes. I nodded my head.

"What if I were to tell you that what you truly thought of us as humans was just simply put wrong that we are stronger and faster and very much more powerful," he looked away and stood and walked to my window and looked back over to me. Jasper took his place in front of me.

"Bella you need to understand that it is very normal for us for you to fear us but you truly don't have to, we would never hurt you. You have become part of the family faster than any of us you fit perfectly with us so trust that we would do whatever it took to keep you safe even if you fear us we will not let that get in the way of protecting you." The look in his eyes and the dramatic tone in his voice let me know he truly thought I would fear him and the family.

"There is nothing and I do mean nothing that would make me fear you my mother is a goddess for crying out loud. I love each of you and you have nothing to worry about so please just tell me what you need to." I looked from Jaspers eyes to Carlisle at the window and was shocked to see him in such distress.

"Carlisle..?" I got up and walked to him wanting to make him see that he has nothing to worry about I truly do think of him as a father. He looked down at me and I could help but hug him.

"Carlisle please do not be afraid to tell me anything I promise it will be ok." I released him and walked over to Esme who had her arms out to me.

"dear we just know that this maybe to much for you to handle so much has been said and done we are worried about you and how you will handle things." I nodded my head and kissed her cheek. Jasper opened his arm to me and Edward pursed his lips. I walked over to Jasper and let him hold me.

"What do you know about the supernatural what do you believe is real?" I looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"Ok….well I guess anything can be real at this point…so why don't you just tell me what you have been wanting to tell me." I looked around and locked eyes with Edward he had his head in his hands and was pinching the bridge of his nose. Why won't they just tell me whats going on? this is getting ridiculous.

"What do you know about vampires?" Edwards question was silly but I knew he wanted a answer. He still haven't looked up at me.

"Umm I am not sure really I never gave it much thought, why what are you trying to tell me?... that you guys are vampires?" it didn't come out like I wanted it to but I knew that it was better than not saying anything at all. It came out more of a question that a statement. Turning and looking at the other members of the family I knew I must had hit the spot. Everyone's eyes widen and they tried to compose themselves. Could I have been right could they have been vampires this whole time.

"Its ok you don't have to worry about being afraid I will love you just the same." I looked each of them stopping with Rosalie. No wonder she was so beautiful she looked like a god and that's what she must had been.

"Bella are you sure you understand what is happening. I mean you understand what we are?" I could never tire of hearing her beautiful voice even now I can hear the fear. And her gorges face was full of worry.

"Rosalie I understand enough to know that it has to be right but I know that you would never hurt me. I mean my own mother is a fictional god. And I knew you must have been one too. I am not afraid of you or your family, so please do not be afraid to tell me anything."

"Bella this goes deeper than you may think and you are taking it as if its nothing." Her voice was raising and Emmett came to her and wrapped her in his arms. I looked over at Carlisle he had takin his place next to Esme.

"Alright Carlisle now that my daughter knows how do we plan on keeping her safe." My mother had risen up and waited for her answer.

"Jasper is the strongest strategic one here we should head down stairs to talk" everyone parted and headed out of my room. I still couldn't believe that they were vampires but I knew it had to be the truth I just couldn't wait to hear how Jasper was the strategic one. We were the last ones to exit the room and I felt bad that Edward didn't even look at me.

We all filed in to the dining room and took our place at the table Carlisle and jasper took the heads of the table Jasper wouldn't let me leave his side and my mother was doing the same. As everyone took there seat I couldn't help but think this is were we all belong I felt completely at home…

(A/N; ok that was chapter 15 the next chapter will be better I promise I just haven't written anything in a long while. Tell me what you think and let me know what you think I should add.)


End file.
